Family
by K444
Summary: My first fanfiction.Please be nice! Olivia gets a kid.E/O all the way. LAST CHAP UP!
1. Chapter 1

I d not own Law & Order SVU or any characters all belong to Dick Wolf except the ones I create. I also only own the story.

Family: Chapter 1

Merideth Benson felt her whole world turn upside down as tow strangers who she hopes to never meet again lowered her mother and father's ashes into the cold ground. She thought to herself, "I have no one, Mom's family is dead along with Dad's" After the burial a tall man with glasses and spiked up hair greeted Merideth with a gentle smile.

"Merideth? Hi my name is Jim. I'm a social worker" he said

She thought to herself, "Great a foster family, how can my life get any worse?"

"I'm here to take you to your Aunt Olivia, in New York" he said all she could do was nod her head and smile.

"Maybe my life will get better" she muttered to low for Jim to hear.

One week later at the 1-6 precinct

"Liv," Cragen said, "Before you leave, check your mail. Looks like something important came." He said handing her a letter

"Okay, thanks Captain" she replied while shooting a confused look to her boyfriend of six months, Elliot Stabler. Elliot got up from his chair, putting one hand on Olivia's waist, but quickly put it into his pocket remembering no one new about their realationship.

"What is it?" he asked as Olivia read the letter.

"I had another brother… From my mom's side. Anyway, him and his wife died in a car crash and they had a daughter…She's coming in two weeks" she replied handing Elliot the letter. He read:

Dear Detective Olivia Benson,

Your mother had a son before you. He had two children, Merideth age third-teen and Jack; he committed suicide at the age of seven-teen almost one year ago. Eleven months after Jack died his parents Ellen and Nick died in a car crash. You're all Merideth has left. We will be in New York in two weeks. Please contact me if you are un-able to take care of Merideth.

Sincerely,

Jim Brown

"Wow, Liv…" Elliot said speechless.

"I know. We should go home. It's getting late." Olivia said

"Okay" Elliot responded, helping her with her coat. When they were safely out of the precinct Elliot intertwined his fingers with Olivia's.

Thank you, so much for reading. Please review! Tell me what you want in the next chapters and I might be uploading next chapter later today.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Law & SVU or any characters all rights go to Dick Wolf and NBC. I only own the story and characters I create. Enjoy! And R&R!

Olivia woke up knowing that Merideth would be here today. "El?" she asked

"Yeah, Liv?" Elliot responded stroking her hair and kissing her cheek.

"I think we should tell Cragen about us. Because Merideth is meeting us at the precinct and yeah… "She said

"Okay, I just don't want him to separate us as partners" he said. 

"I know…I'm going to shower" she said getting out of bed.

"Okay" Elliot responded following her into the shower with a cocky grin.

When they were done with their shower, dressed, and ready for work they held hands all the way from Olivia's apartment, but instead of letting go when they opened the door to their work they held on.

Immediately, Munch and Fin's mouth's dropped wide open. Fin got out his wallet and handed Munch a fifty dollar bill not ripping his eyes off Olivia and Elliot.

"We might as well have fun with this for today" Elliot whispered to Olivia

"Okay?" she replied a tad confused.

Elliot walked over to their desks leaning on them; he wrapped up his girlfriend in his massive biceps. Pulling her face centimeters from his. He kissed her passionately for servile minutes. And just to make everyone go crazy he moved his hands from Olivia's lower back onto her butt. In the precinct everyone cheered, whistled and said, "It's about time!"

Until Captain Cragen came out of his office yelling,"Stabler, Benson, My office!" Both Elliot and Olivia knew this was coming; the only shocking part was Kathy, Elliot's Ex-Wife saw the whole thing. Olivia started walking towards Cragen's office, but took Elliot's hand in hers as she noticed her boyfriend's ex-wife. He gave it a gentle squeeze before pulling her into Cragen's office not taking his eyes off Kathy.

As Elliot closed the door to Cragen's office Captain asked, "What the hell were you two thinking?"

"We're sorry Captain, we were going to tell you today and mess with the guys a little" Elliot responded.

"And the mail that came a few weeks ago, I have a niece coming to the precinct at twelve, I get custody of her. Olivia added

"Okay…How long have you two been dating?" Captain asked

"Six months", they said at the same time. Smiling at each other.

"Well" Cragen said, "Just be more professional and keep your pants on at work" He said, "And one more thing, why the hell is Kathy here?"

They both responded, "I don't know."

**********OUTSIDE THE PRECINT**********

"Okay, here it is. I'll get your stuff" Jim said to Merideth.

"I only have one duffel bag and a backpack" she said, "But thanks"

"Well, do you want me to walk you in or are not" Jim asked

"I think I'll be okay." She said," Thanks for everything, Jim. I'll keep in touch" she said before giving him a hug

"Have fun in their Mer" Jim said with a smile.

"Thanks" she said before heading into the precinct.

********IN THE PRECINIT***********

"I'll take care of this" Elliot said before kissing Olivia's forehead and walking over to Kathy.

"What are you doing here?" Elliot asked Kathy in his interrogation voice as Liv called it.

"I came to see you Elliot…I'm still in love with you" Kathy responded.

SVU******SVU******SVU*****SVU*****

"Excuse me" Merideth said, "I'm looking for Olivia Benson, she's my aunt"

"Right there" said pointing to Olivia. He didn't know Olivia had a niece.

"Olivia?" Merideth asked

"Yes?" Olivia responded taking her eyes off Kathy and Elliot for the first time, "You must be Merideth"

"Yep." Merideth responded, a tad nervous. Olivia was so much like Merideth, "But people call me Mer"

"Okay, Mer…People call me Liv" she said, "Do you wa-"Olivia stopped talking as she noticed Kathy and Elliot kissing, "What the hell?" she screamed. She took Merideth's duffel bag and said to her, "I'll explain later. Let's go to my apartment."

Merideth thought to herself, "My life is all ready better, and juicer" she thought with a hopeful smile.

Elliot turned back to Kathy, "I don't love you anymore… At all…I LOVE OLIVIA BENSON" he said before running out.

Well guys? Did you like it? Please review! Thanks to those who reviewed the last chapter. I LOVE YOU FOR IT! Thanks for reading and Review please. Next chapter might be up on Tuesday. Love you guys!


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Law & Order SVU or any characters. I only own the story and any characters I create. Enjoy! And surprise! I said it would be up on Tuesday, but I had some time!

"So tell me everything about you and the other cop!" Merideth said.

"Okay…Okay…You want some water?" Olivia asked tossing Merideth bottled water. "Elliot and I have been partners for third-teen years…" Olivia told Merideth everything over laughs, Chinese food, and lots of 'aw' from Merideth.

"And that blond he was talking to was so ugly compared to you!" Merideth stated

"I know I mean we're Bensons for crying out loud. And some people call me bad-"

"Badass Benson? Me too!" Merideth responded.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Merideth put her Chinese food down, and got up from the couch, "I'll get it in case it's him." Olivia nodded. Sure enough it was Elliot, they examined each other. She saw his massive biceps, morning sky eyes, and milk chocolate brown hair. He saw green and a hint of brown in her eyes. Her hair color was Olivia's and she was biting her lip just like Olivia.

"She is such a Benson." He thought.

"You must be Elliot" she said breaking the silence, and still not letting him in.

"You must be Merideth" he said, "Can I come into my own apartment?" he asked in his velvet voice that he used with young rape victims. Merideth looked at Olivia; she nodded her head so Merideth moved to the side granting him access to his home.

"El, we can talk about the thing when Mer goes to bed." Olivia said shooting a look at Merideth saying 'I'll tell you later'. "Mer, let me show you to your room" Olivia said, changing the subject of Elliot and his ex-wife. When Liv got to Mer's room she flipped on the light leaving Merideth speechless.

"I love it!" she exclaimed as she walked into her lavender room with a queen size bed included with designer sheets, a desk on the opposite wall and a lounge chair in the corner. She remembered that her parents couldn't afford this kind of stuff.

"Jim mentioned you're in love with the color purple, so are Elliot's daughters." Olivia said.

"Oh I am!" she said almost jumping up and down with excitement.

_An hour later Merideth was settled into her new room and ready for bed. Mer jumped into bet noticing that the sheets were unusually soft, she liked it. Liv walked in with Elliot trailing closely behind her. "Good night Mer" Olivia said switching off the light.

She replied, "Good night, Aunt Liv, love you"

Olivia felt warmth of joy came over her. Only one person had ever said they loved her, and that was Elliot. She stuttered, "Love…you…too…Merideth." She walked out of her niece's room. Elliot gave her the 'I'm sorry for what I've done' look. She kept walking not saying anything until they were in their bedroom.

"So tell me exactly what happened between you and Kathy, I want to know everything Elliot" She said changing into her favorite P.J's baggy sweats and one of Elliot's old t-shirts.

"Okay, well I walked over to her and she told me she wanted me back… I told her I'll always love her because she's the mother of my children. But I told her that I love you and am in love with you." He responded stripping down to his boxers and getting under the covers.

"So why did she kiss you?" she asked telling herself Elliot didn't love Kathy he loved her.

"I honestly don't know…But when we were married I felt a little bit of sparks. But when we kiss…Liv, I feel fireworks. You're my best friend. I can tell you everything because I feel comfortable doing so. I love you. And to hurt you like that…It made me feel terrible, I love you so much. Anyway, when you left I felt no emotion towards Kathy. I told her I don't love her at all and only love my four girls, Olivia, Kathleen, Maureen, and Lizzie. And, that's, that,"

"Well, okay." She said snuggling into him and kissing his check. "I believe you, because I love you, I love you so much Elliot Stabler."

"I love you too Olivia Benson." He said before kissing her passionately and wrapping her in his arms tighter. They fell asleep that way, nightmare free.

"Merideth?" Olivia said. These are Elliot's twins, Lizzie and Dickie." She said as she introduced the kids.

"Wow. You're like really tan. Where are you from? How old are you?"

"Umm…Thanks? And I'm from Arizona and I turn four-teen in a week from Tuesday."

"No way! That's when we turn four-teen!" Dickie said

"Anyway," Lizzie said "Good thing we're going shopping, because you're going to need a better style then that to survive in my school." She said leaving her mother's house and climbing into Olivia's car.

"Okay…" Merideth said.

_ So…Five hours and five hundred dollars later…

"Worst experience of my entire life!" Dickie said as entering Liv's home with tons of shopping bags in hand.

"Ha-ha. Really that bad?" Elliot asked putting his beer on the coffee table and getting off the couch to kiss Olivia.

"Aww" Merideth and Lizzie said as they turned and walked into Merideth's room.

"Girls, when your done come to the living room" Olivia said sitting next to Elliot, he wrapped his arm protectively around Olivia's waist.

"We're not done putting our clothes away, but what's the news?" Merideth asked.

"Well, during the custody battle, the judge asked you who you guys want to stay with, because you are the only ones up for custody considering Eli isn't mine and Kathleen and Maureen are over eight-teen." Elliot explained

"And we picked to stay with you, Dad." Dickie responded. Elliot's smile grew lager, "No way, we're staying with you forever?" Dickie asked a smile grew on everyone's face.

"And we need a new place to fit three teenagers!" Liv said

"We're moving?" the girls said almost exploding with excitement.

"Also, the new house has a swimming pool in the backyard!" Elliot exclaimed.

Later That Night

"I'm going to bed, girls, goodnight" Olivia said. Hugging both of them, "T.G.I.F. And Mer, Elliot and I enrolled you into Dickie and Lizzie's school; your first day is on Monday.

"Okay, goodnight Liv, love you." The girls said.

A little while later Elliot came in, "Goodnight ladies" he said before kissing both their foreheads and switching off the lights. The girls slowly slipped into sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Law & Order or any of its characters. All rights go to Dick Wolf and NBC. I only own characters, I create and the story, Enjoy!

As the three teens left their rooms in Olivia's apartment Elliot was surprised by Merideth's new appearance. Her sweat pants were traded into skinny jeans, hoodie replaced with a v-cut t-shirt and instead of her dorky tennis shoes she had trendy, neon skate shoes. Liv stepped out of her and Elliot's room "Have a good first day guys, love ya:" she said, a little surprised by Merideth's new appearance as well.

"Okay, bye Liv love you too" the three teenagers said before leaving her apartment.

AT KENNEDY MIDDLE SCHOOL

"I just talked to the consoler and we have all our classes together!" Merideth said to Lizzie

"Woo-hoo!" she said, "I want you to meet some of my friends. Lizzie walked over to a group of guys and girls. "Merideth, this is Rachel, Ian, Lilly, Tucker, and Danny, he's my boyfriend don't tell Dad. And that's Drew…" Lizzie said. Merideth couldn't take her eyes off of Drew. He was so sexy hazel eyes and caramel hair. He's so sexy she thought over and over again. Lizzie broke the mildly awkward silence, "Guys this is my Dad's girlfriend's…Never mind, she pretty much my step sister." Lizzie said

AT THE PRECINT

Olivia sat down at her desk to start her DD5, she knew today was going to be a long one because Elliot would be in court all day. Her concentration was broken when Fin said, "Liv, you look exhausted." He said from across the room.

"Oh I didn't get much sleep last night." She said thinking of her family; she still couldn't believe they were her's.

"Eww. I don't want to hear about you and Stabler up all night doing the dirty deed!" he said a little too loud and causing Munch to look up.

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

"Nothing, and Fin, my kids and I stayed up a little late, the difference is they got coffee I didn't." she said rubbing her head trying to cure her headache. It got cured for a short amount of time as she saw Elliot come in.

"Hey babe." Elliot said. Causing Fin and Munch to look at each other and laugh like to immature school boys in the back of the class room. "Oh grow up guys!" he said, "We're not in the seventh grade anymore. Anyway, Babe you looked pretty tired this morning and thought I would bring you some coffee and help you with your paper work." He said with an adorable smile.

"Well, that's nice of you" she smiled. When Elliot sat down she leaned in and asked, "How much sex do you want for the paperwork?" she asked.

"As much or as little as you want. I just want to be a good boyfriend." He said with a wink.

When they were all done with paperwork, Elliot took Olivia's hand in his, their action made Munch, Fin, and several other cops go 'Aww'.

AT OLIVIA'S APPARTMENT

Lizzie, Olivia, and Elliot were all home. Merideth went to try out for the soccer team and Dickie was at football practice, Drew was also on his team which gladly caught Merideth's attention.

"Lizzie Kylie Stabler!" Merideth yelled through the apartment with Dickie trailing close behind. "Guess what!"

"What?" she asked coming from their room into the doorway.

"Two things…One, not as cool, but I made the A team on soccer! And the best part of it all…DREW ASKED ME OUT ON A DATE!" She said grinning from ear to ear.

"Ah! And you really shouldn't have screamed the last part" she said giggling, "Because Liv and Dad are in their room!"

"You're going where with who on Friday?" Elliot and Olivia said popping out of their room.

ON FRIDAY AT OLIVIA'S APARTMENT

"Curfew is at ten and the movers are coming at nine tomorrow and the pool guy is coming to the new house at ten tomorrow so you have to be at the new house with me or the old house with Elliot, ok?" Olivia clarified for the hundredth time it felt like.

"I'm definitely looking forward to meeting this Drew boy." Elliot said. Everyone was waiting for Drew in the living room, the one room that wasn't packed and filled with boxes. There was a knock at the door. After Merideth fixed her hair make-up and made sure she had nothing stuck in her teeth she opened the door.

"Damn, she looks so damn hot! Oh crap…Take your eyes off her man, her dad's six inches behind her" Drew told himself. "Hey" he said causally trying to hide the excitement in his voice.

"I want you to meet my family" she said with a flirty grin, Lizzie taught her.

"Good evening Mr. and Mrs. Stabler he said, hi Dickie and Lizzie." He said after shaking hands with both Olivia and Elliot.

"Get her home by ten" Elliot said with a stern fatherly look.

"Of course, Sir." Drew said. He was always scared of a girl's father, but when her dad was a cop and had lots and lots of muscles he was sure to get her home by nine-forty-five.

"Okay, bye Mom. Bye Dad. Love you." She said. Olivia and Elliot both grinned, that was the first time Merideth had called them Mom and Dad. They liked it. They each quickly kissed Merideth's forehead and Merideth got her purse from Lizzie before she gave her and Dickie a hug.

"And if he hurts you, I'll be sure to kick his ass." Dickie whispered to Merideth.

"Thanks, Dickie. Love you." She responded. She thought to herself, "Wow, I actually have a good family and a brother who isn't crazy." Merideth went out the door of their apartment and when the door was closed she walked down the hall holding Drew's hand.

"So…Where are we going?" she asked.

"Coffee?" he asked squeezing her perfectly soft hand.

"That sounds perfect." She said with a smile. She felt the butterflies in her stomach.

_ AT THE COFFEE SHOP

When Drew and Merideth got their coffees they sat down at a small booth near the back of the coffee shop. They wanted to get to know each other better, so they decided to play the game confess. Merideth went first.

"Okay…I confess five things….I'm in love with the color purple, I'm a huge Justin Bieber fan along with Lizzie and our other sisters Kathleen and Maureen. Umm… I've always dreamed of a big white wedding. I have been attracted to you since the day I saw you. And last, I have a lot of family troubles." She said.

"Do you want to talk about your family problems, a lot of people say I'm a really good listener." He asked.

"Actually, yeah. I've never really opened up to anyone about it before." She said before sucking in a deep breath. "Olivia and Elliot aren't my real parents. I love them way more then I ever loved my parents. My parents were constantly drunk, my brother Jack got so depressed and hurt by them, and he committed suicide" she took another deep breath. "Later on, my parents died in a drunk driving crash. They ran into a street lamp. And this is going to sound really bad, but after that my life actually got a lot better. Olivia and Elliot love me, Dickie, Lizzie, Maureen, Kathleen, and Eli don't have a desire to kill themselves. Anyway, my parents, Olivia and Elliot not the ones that died…They don't know about any of this. All they know is Jack killed himself and my parents died in a car crash." Merideth said finally giving up the fight and letting the tears spill over. Drew saw how easy it was to talk to Merideth. His instinct kicked in and he pulled her into his arms. She sobbed quietly into his chest until she was fine. "I need to go fix my hair and make-up she said.

"Okay. I'll be here waiting for you." He said with a smile as he got up and let go of her.

Merideth went into the bathroom; after she fixed her hair and make-up she pulled out her phone and dialed Lizzie's number.

"Hello?" she answered

"Lizzie? It's Merideth. I totally messed this date up. I… I told him the story about my parents…And I cried!"

"What the hell?" she said, "Why the hell would you do that?"

"I don't know…" Merideth said trailing off.

"Well, what was his reaction?" she said.

"He held me in his arms for like ten minutes."

"Wow…Okay… Umm… Let me call Katie or Mo and ask them for advice. I'll call you back. Ok?"

"Okay." Merideth responded, calmed by Lizzie's words. Mo and Katie would know what to do…

She stepped out of the bathroom and sat down at the table. Drew looked at her with his sexy hazel eyes. "I'm a good listener. And I'm not scared off by you, because my parents were meth addicts and had my sister try it; eventually they all overdosed and died. I live with my aunt and uncle also, but everyone thinks they're my parents." He said wrapping his arm around her waist.

"I'm glad I have someone to talk to you and relate to and stuff." She said. "Ha-ha. I…I uhh… Called Lizzie and told her I probably scared you off by crying on the first date. And I should be getting a text from Mo or Katie in the next five minutes." She said.

"Well, Merideth Stabler, you can't scare me off" he said kissing her cheek. "We should probably start walking towards your house." He said. Walking out of the coffee shop with her still wrapped in his arms.

As soon as they were half way home Merideth received a text message from Maureen. It read…..

Hey. Lizzie said that you cried in front of your date on a first date. Is the date still going ok?

****Mo****

Merideth responded…

The date is going perfect. I'll tell you more when it's over

-Mer

OUTSIDE OLIVIA'S APARTMENT

"I had a lot of fun tonight, Drew" Merideth said as they were outside her apartment.

"Yeah. I did too." He said. Drew leaned in and kissed Merideth on the lips tenderly and passionately. "Good night Mer" he said once more before pecking her lips once more.

"Night, Drew" she said as she walked into the apartment and into her room seeing Maureen, Katie, Lizzie, and Olivia sitting on her and Lizzie's beds.

"What happened?" they all asked. Merideth told them everything, and told them her actual story of her parents. And all about the kiss.

Thanks so much for reading! Review because I need your help! Do you guys want Drew and Merideth drama or Kathy and Elliot drama OR Dani and Elliot drama? Just a quick note: If there is E/O drama they will NOT break-up I promise! Okay. Love you! Tell me what you want =)


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Law & Order SVU or any characters I only own the characters I create and the story.

Merideth told her family of girls all about her date with Drew and how he kissed her. They would have stayed up talking until the sun rose, but they were interpreted at about two AM when Dickie came in looking extremely tired, "Will all of you shut the hell up?" he asked. "You've been talking for five hours!"

"Oh…Crap, Katie, we should probably get back to the apartment" Maureen said

"Girls, it's too late, you can spend the night here. Lizzie can share her bed with Katie and Mer can share her bed Mo." Olivia suggested.

"That's true; I'm too tired to move." Mo said flopping onto Merideth's bed and getting under the covers.

"Good night girls" Olivia said before flicking off the lights and going to check on Dickie in his room. Then, she turned and walked down the hall to her and Elliot's room.

"El," she whispered kissing his check.

"Yeah, Liv?" he asked groggily.

"Mer just had her first kiss with Drew and it kind of reminded me of our first kiss." She said yawning and climbing into bed, he wrapped her in his arms as he did every night.

"Ha-ha, that was one of the best days of my entire life." He said smiling remembering the memory.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FLASH BACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So… What did you want to talk to me about?" Olivia asked Elliot. She texted him and said he needed to tell her something, but face to face because it was important and he would meet her up in the cribs of the precinct.

"Kathy was having an affair. Eli isn't my kid. We're getting divorced and having custody battle over Lizzie and Dickie because Eli isn't mine." Elliot said letting a tear spill over.

"El, I'm so sorry. This must be really hard on you." Olivia said giving him a hug.

"The only hard part is not seeing Eli. I'm actually kind of happy about the divorce, I can tell the woman I love that I love her, because I've wanted to for third-teen years" he said. She looked up at him with a puzzled look on her face, "Yeah, I'm completely in love with you." He said. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her like he had wanted to for the past decade.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~END OF FLASH BACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ha-ha. I remember the first time we had sex to." Olivia said pulling her self closer to Elliot so she could kiss him with even more passion.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FLASH BACK!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It had been right after their one month anniversary and also happened to be Elliot's birthday too. They were on an all night stake out and it was in up state New York, they had been talking, laughing, and surely, kissing to pass time. Olivia was bored at around one in the morning when she finally realized, she was in love with Elliot and wanted to take it to the next step. She stared kissing him. Then, she pulled him into the back of his escalade. Elliot was still not receiving the message that Olivia wanted to have sex until she pulled off her shirt, bra, pants, and underwear. He received the invitation and gladly accepted.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~END OF FLASH BACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"All of the kids are definitely asleep by now." He said with a cocky grin as he climbed on top of her removing both of their clothes.

LAST DAY OF SCHOOL AT KENNEDY MIDDLE SCHOOL

Every middle-schooler was ready for summer! They counted down the seconds until the final bell rang. 3… 2….1! Happy summer many teens said, but Merideth and Drew's lips were to busy kissing each other to wish their friends a happy summer.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~AT THE PRECINT~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Olivia was sitting at her desk trying to crack the case of a perp, nothing unusual. Elliot interrupted her concentration when her came up behind her and said, "Baby, we have to go. It's late and we have to tell the kids about the surprise."

"Okay." She said with a smile on her face, she knew that the three kids would be extremely happy from the last day of school and even happier after hearing some very interesting, exciting news. He wrapped his arm around her. Elliot knew that Olivia was the love of his life and Kathy was just a big mistake. He had always regretted even meeting her. Elliot actually wanted to have met Olivia in the bar that night. If he had she would be the mother of his children, but the kids loved Olivia more then Kathy, he could tell. And maybe someday there would be a baby Benson-Stabler running around.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~AT THE BENSLER HOUSE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lizzie and Merideth were busy working on their room, putting the final touches on it. They painted the walls purple and had purple and blue bed spreads and decorated on each side. On Merideth's side of the room there was pictures of her and Drew. Lots of pictures of Olivia, Elliot, Lizzie, Kathleen, Maureen and Dickie, but one stood out. That was one picture she had which was one of her old brother, Jack. On Lizzie's side she had pictures of her and her family and also one picture of her old brother, Eli. Kathy was no where to be found on the wall. If she was in a picture she was cut-out, literally. Dickie was already done with his room he had a desk, bed, dresser, and TV; he honestly didn't care about making his room "cute" as his sisters called it.

Olivia and Elliot got home around seven and found Merideth and Lizzie in their room and Dickie and Drew in Dickie's room. They were glad Drew was only at the house twenty-five percent of time for Merideth and the other seventy-five for Dickie. "Hi guys." Elliot said. "How was the last day of school?" Elliot asked.

"Good." They all said.

"Well, we have some news for the four of you." Olivia said. "Meet us down stairs?"

When all the kids were down stairs lounging on the large couch Olivia and Elliot sat down and Elliot placed his hand on Olivia's hip. "We talked to Drew's parents, and they're definitely okay with this." Olivia said looking to Elliot and smiling.

"We're going to Hawaii! All of us! Mo and Katie are tagging along too!" Elliot exclaimed.

"We need to go shopping for swim suits!" Lizzie said

"Hell yeah we do! Let me get my purse and we'll go!" Merideth responded overjoyed that she would be spending the whole summer near the beach with her boyfriend.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ LATER THAT NIGHT

Elliot walked up stairs of his new house into Merideth and Lizzie's now finished room. "Hey guys," Elliot said, "I need to tell you something" he said closing the door.

"What's up, Dad?" Merideth asked ripping her attention from her ipod to her dad and Lizzie taking her attention away from her fashion magazine.

"Well, when we're in Hawaii I'm going to purpose to Olivia." He said pulling out a black box from his pocket. And showing the girls the diamond incrusted ring.

"Oh my gosh!" the girls said with happy tears streaming down their faces.

"I just wanted you guys to know." Elliot said with a kind smile.

"Okay, Night, Dad. Love you." Lizzie said as Elliot kissed both their foreheads and said good night as he did every night. As soon as Elliot left, Merideth looked at Lizzie in the moonlight.

"I guess all the Bensons have gone extinct." Merideth said laughing a little.

"What do you mean?" Lizzie asked.

"Well, after the wedding Mom will be a Stabler. And I'll change my last name too." Merideth said with a smile spreading across her face.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ THE DAY OF THE TRIP!

"Guys, here's your tickets." Olivia said handing each of her kids a ticket before they left the now locked up house.

"Thanks, Mom." They all said, groggily.

"Somebody's not happy about taking the red eye." Elliot said smiling at his kids.

They pulled up to Drew's house at mid-night. All of the kids in the backseat were sleepy except one, Maureen. Drew put his suitcase in the trunk and climbed in as tired as the rest of the kids. When his seat belt was buckled Maureen pulled out her bag. "Surprise! Red Bulls for everyone! Except for Mom and Dad, sorry guys!" she said. All the kids looked happy and energized when they drank the caffeinated drinks. When they finally got to the airport everyone was energized and ready for Hawaii! They went through security and oddly saw a familiar face, Dean Porter.

"Olivia?" Dean asked as he saw her after searching a young man.

"Uh… Hi, Dean." She said worried about what her kids would think and how Elliot would react.

"Detective, Stabler, nice to see you." Dean said coldly as he noticed Elliot and Olivia holding hands.

"Hi, Porter. These are our kids, Maureen, Katie, Dickie, Lizzie, Merideth and Dickie's friend, Drew." Elliot said with a smile on his face knowing that his relationship with Olivia really got under Dean's skin.

"Not to be rude or anything, but who the hell are you?" Merideth asked. Olivia and Elliot could tell she was tired and crabby because she would normally never be like this. But all the other kids burst out laughing because they wanted to know the same thing.

"Well, I'm your mom's ex- boyfriend." He said touching Merideth's cheek with a cocky grin. Elliot removed his hand and put on his strict voice he used with suspects.

"Don't ever touch my daughter again. Is that clear?" he said. Olivia squeezed his hand harder making sure he didn't strangle Porter, even though she wanted to also. They went through security normally until Dean called out to Olivia.

"What is it Dean?" she asked pissed off

"I need to pat you down and make sure you're not a terrorist." He said, trying not to smile but failing miserably.

"Can't a chick do that?" she asked

"Sorry, we're a bit short on staff during the nights." He said

"This will only take a second, El" she said before kissing him with extreme passion so Dean would know clearly about them dating. He patted her down and right before he grabbed her butt she said, "Porter, if you touch my ass I'll be suing you for sexual harassment."

"Okay, ma'am, you're free to go." Dean said like he had never met her, as Elliot, put his arm protectively around his girlfriend and gave Dean a look that said 'Ha-ha you're jealous!' They got to the terminal with still an hour before their flight left and all the kids were groggy because their red bull had worn off. Merideth fell asleep and no one wanted to wake her, Elliot picked her up and cradled her against his chest receiving a slightly jealous look from Drew that luckily, Elliot didn't see. The plane ride was long me turbulence causing Merideth to wake slightly and reach for Elliot on her left and Drew on her right, but after awhile she was awake with few other passengers and Elliot.

"Hey." She whispered to him. Elliot looked up from his book and smiled

"Hi." He responded

"How are you going to purpose to Mom?" she asked

"I think when you kids are hanging in the hotel room I'll ask her if she wants to take a walk on the beach and then, ask her."

"Aww. That's so cute!" Merideth said. Elliot and Merideth talked for several more hours until they landed and got to their hotel.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ AT THE HOTEL

"Hi." Elliot said to the hotel manager. "Three rooms under the name Stabler" he said.

"Oh! Yes here we go." She said handing Elliot several room keys.

"Thanks." Elliot said turning back to his family. "Okay, Dickie and Drew are in 928. Liv and I are in 929 and Katie, Lizzie, Mo, and Merideth are in 930." He said handing Dickie and Maureen room keys.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ AT SUNSET

Elliot walked into his four daughters' room through the connecting door. "Dang, Dad you're looking pretty snazzy there." Kathleen said laughing.

"Thanks, Katie." Elliot responded with a smile, "Liv and I are going for a walk on the beach." He said winking at Merideth who started grinning, "Katie and Mo will you guys keep an eye on Dickie and Drew and don't leave your hotel rooms with out texting me?" he asked.

"Sure, Dad." The girls responded. Elliot left closing the door behind him.

"Ahh! We have to get out to the balcony and watch them!" Merideth said almost exploding with excitement.

"Why the hell would we do that, Mer?" Maureen asked.

"Dad's going to pop the question right now! He told me so on the plane!" Merideth said.

"Lizzie, you get the snacks? I'll get Drew and Dickie and we'll all meet on the balcony." Katie said. All the kids were drinking guava juice and eating chips when they saw Olivia and Elliot walking on the beach holding hands.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ AT THE BEACH

Elliot and Olivia were walking on the beach letting the sand soak between their toes until Elliot stopped walking and took both Olivia's hands in his. "Olivia Anne Benson, I love you. And I have loved you since the day I met you. When Kathy and I got divorced I felt free, free to love you. When we kissed for the first time it was like nothing I have ever felt. I want to have kids with you, grow old. Never let you go, so Olivia" he said getting down on one knee, "Will you be mine forever and marry me?" Elliot said holding out the ring in the velvet box.

"Yes! Oh god, yes!" Olivia said holding out her left hand. He slipped on the ring and gave her a kiss; she felt it and knew that Elliot was the one, her soul mate, the love of her life. They walked back with Elliot's arm wrapped around her waist.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ KATIE, MO, LIZZIE, AND MERIDETH'S BALCONY

All the girls had tears of happiness streaming down their face and the boys were smiling, they all hugged and Drew and Merideth kissed causing the rest of the group to laugh. Elliot and Olivia walked in and saw them on the balcony.

"You guys saw the whole thing didn't you?" Olivia asked with a suspicious grin, "I knew that was them when I heard cheering." She said looking to Elliot.

"So… Show us the ring!" Maureen said running over to them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ LATER THAT NIGHT AT DINNER

The Stablers decided to go to a bistro a few minutes from the hotel to celebrate the engagement. They all reminisced about how Elliot and Olivia first fell in love, their first date, first kiss. Etc. They were all having a marvelous time laughing until Elliot heard a familiar voice come from behind him.

"Elliot? Elliot Stabler?" the voice said. Elliot turned around seeing Dani Beck.

"Hi, Dani." He said smile vanishing from his face.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ So? Did you like it? I really want to read all of your reviews and loved all the ones on the last chapter. I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as I can! I kind of struggled with this one which is what took me so long. PLEASE PLEASE tell me what you guys want also! This is your story too! Okay, bye love you guys!


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Law & Order SVU or any of the characters; I only own the ones I create and the story.

Authors Note: Hi guys! Sorry I couldn't get the last chapter up sooner, I couldn't log into my account! Anyway, please review this chapter! Okay, love you! And this one would have been up sooner, but I was grounded…. Anyway…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~AT THE RESTAURAUNT~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Elliot?" Dani asked again.

"Uhh… Hi, Dani." Elliot said speechless, Olivia squeezed his leg under the table.

"So, baby, we have a lot of catching up to do." Dani said with a cocky grin. Olivia felt her heart speed up and the color in her cheeks fade away. Elliot didn't smile back, but didn't even make eye contact.

"Well, Dani. That was a long time ago. I just got engaged to Olivia so why don't you just go leave. Okay?" Elliot said coldly. He gave Olivia a gentle smile and squeezed her left hand showing Dani her new ring.

"I've never met you and already I don't like you!" Merideth said with a smile.

"Who the hell are they?" Dani asked her eyes going a little bit on the crazy side.

"Who are we? We're their fricken kids! So screw off Debbie or whatever your name is, don't ruin this day for our parents." Dickie said. Olivia could tell he inherited Elliot's anger.

"I'm not done here. I'll be back, Elliot." Dani said with her crazy looking smile.

"Well, What a bitch!" Maureen exclaimed.

"Amen." All the Stablers said in agreement.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~AT THE HOTEL (OLIVIA AND ELLIOTT ROOM) ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Elliot and Olivia said good night to all the kids and went to their room to find an unusual surprise.

Their bed was covered in rose petals, iced champagne in the corner and a note lying on their bed addressed to Mr. and Mrs. Stabler from Mo, Katie, Dickie, Lizzie, Mer, and Drew.

"Well, that was sweet of them." Olivia said wrapping her arms around Elliot and giving him a passionate kiss on the lips.

"Liv?" Elliot asked cradling her against his chest.

"Yeah, El?" she asked interested in what her fiancé was about to say.

"What the hell was Dani talking about? I'm a guy, baby. I don't know girl talk." He asked

"I personally think that she thought if you saw her everything between the two of you would go back to the way it was when I was gone. She wanted you, and I can't blame her." Olivia said with a smile and small laugh, "But anyway, I think the whole 'I'll be back, Elliot was just her natural instinct kicking in because she didn't expect me being engaged to such a sexy man." She responded.

"Okay… I don't know why her words just got under my skin so much." Elliot said looking out the window into the distance.

"I've got a question for you, Babe." Olivia said

"Yeah, Liv?" he asked

"Do you want to talk about Dani Beck? Or do you want to do me?" she said with a cocky grin.

"Of course I want to do you." Elliot said with a matching grin. He picked her up and closed the blinds and placed Olivia on the bed as he got on top of her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~AT THE HOTEL (GIRLS ROOM.)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"They're so old! Like way to old for sex! Ugh, I'm going to need a lot of therapy when we get back to New York." Lizzie said shivering in disgust.

"Seriously, I think I'll have permanent ear damage from having my music to loud." Merideth said placing both head phones in her ear and turning up the music and singing along to the song.

"I swear if I hear another 'Harder, Liv' or a 'Right there, El' I'm going to take that book and knock myself out." Katie said

"For as much as we're paying, you'd think they would have thicker walls." Maureen said disgusted. From the other side of the wall the four girls heard even more sounds.

"God, yes, Elliot!" Olivia said

"Right there, Liv! Don't stop!" Elliot exclaimed.

The girls looked at each other as though they just witnessed a murder. "I don't know about you guys, but I'm taking a walk on the beach. Eww! So… Gross…" Katie said getting up from the wall farthest from Olivia and Elliot's room.

"Amen, you text Dad so he'll know where we are when they're…Done…" Lizzie said.

"I'll go get Drew and Dickie from their room. They're probably in just as much horror as we are." Merideth said leaving the girl's hotel room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~HOTEL (BOYS ROOM) ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Uh… This is so nasty!" Dickie said

"Amen bro, amen." Drew said trying to shake the image of Mr. and Mrs. Stabler having sex right in the other room.

"My mom said she was too old for sex, and that was two years ago!" Dickie said

"No offense bro, but I don't really want to hear your mom and Dad and Step mom's sex life details!" Drew said chucking a pillow at him. "You make me sick!" he said in a joking, but serious manner. They laughed trying to block the sounds from the other room, until there was a knock at the door. "Maybe it's the hotel manager telling us they're sorry for the noise and giving us free room service." Drew said laughing as he got up to get the door, he saw it was Merideth and was even happier then if it was the manager with free room service. Drew gave Merideth the smile he only gave Merideth Benson-Stabler. "Hey, Baby. Whatcha up to?" he said pulling her into his arms and placing a kiss on her cheek.

"We really need to get away from the noise," she said pointing towards Elliot and Olivia's room, "So we're going to take a walk on the beach until they're done… And wanted to know if you guys wanted to come." She said smiling back at her boyfriend.

"Hell, yes!" Dickie said putting on a hat and grabbing the room key.

"Okay." Merideth responded knowing that some how Dickie always managed to ruin the romantic moment.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~AT THE BEACH~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

All the kids were laughing and having a good time and giving Drew and Merideth cute smiles as they each noticed Merideth and Drew holding hands.

"Like, seriously! Who the hell has sex when there are kids in rooms' right next to them?" Lizzie asked still slightly disturbed from the recent experience.

"Umm… How about two special victims unit cops that just got engaged" Maureen answered.

They sat down on the beach and were all having a great time. "And then after that-"Maureen said laughing, but immediately stopped when she saw a figure in the distance, "What the hell is that?"

"Shit! It's F'ing Dani!" Merideth said as she approached them.

"Hi!" Dani said, "Why are you guys out so late?" Dani asked.

"Sorry, I'm not allowed to talk to strangers!" Katie said laughing.

"No, it's okay, we can tell her." Maureen said giggling

"Let me!" Dickie said, "We came out here because we didn't want to hear our parents having sex in the room!"

Dani looked horrified as if she just saw someone being shot. "Are…Are you sure...They were having sex?" she managed to stutter out.

"Does, 'God, Liv right there' or 'Yes, Elliot, don't stop!' sound like sex noises to you?" Drew asked poorly imitating Olivia and Elliot.

"Well, you're not allowed to be out here this late!" Dani exclaimed feeling jealousy, hurt, and defense all at the same time.

"First, why the hell do you care where we go? And second, we can because Katie and Mo are over eight- teen. And last, I just got a text from my dad saying we have to come back anyway, so screw off, Dani." Lizzie said.

"Fine you little bitches and bastards, but eventually mommy Livvie is going to be gone, and I'll be your mom." Dani said with the crazy look in her eyes.

"Psycho, party of Dani, your table is ready!" Dickie said, but Merideth elbowed him in the ribs, "Ow! Why did you do that, Mer?"

Merideth whispered to Dickie, "Dani might get off at the next stop on the crazy train and kill us all."

"Well, anyway, Dani. We have to go. And no hurt feelings, we're just a bunch of Stabler kids. Bye." Merideth said trying to calm Dani enough to get the crazy look out of her eyes. She luckily succeeded.

"Okay, bye kiddos I love you! Tell your Daddy the same." Dani responded with a smile. The kids backed up and left, but Katie whispered to Maureen something to low for the rest of the group to hear…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~AT THE HOTEL (ELLIOT AND OLIVIA'S ROOM) ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After they were done, Elliot looked over at Olivia and placed one hand on her cheek.

"God, Liv." He said as she curled into his chest and he wrapped his giant muscles around her. "That was AMAZING! I have never had a better time making love to you then just a couple minutes ago."

Olivia laughed, "Ditto, El. And, I think it kind of meant more now that we're engaged." She said smiling staring down at her left hand, the one thing that wasn't completely naked.

"I know, baby, and I'm so happy that you're mine… forever." Elliot said kissing her one last time before getting up and throwing on some boxers, and checking his phone. "I got a new text from Mer… We all went to the beach for a walk. We didn't go far, text us when you guys are…Done…And let's just say the walls, are extremely thin…" Elliot looked up to see Olivia's reaction.

"Oh my god, El! They heard us having sex!" she said her face turning as red as a tomato.

"It's okay, baby, I know our kids. They're fine… Just relax." Elliot comforted Olivia by climbing into their hotel room bed, "Let me just text Merideth to tell her and the others to come back. Liv, it's going to be fine." He said craddeling her in his arms, "It's… going…to…be…fine." Elliot said in between kisses.

"There's just one more thing, how are we going to tell Cragen about us getting married without him splitting us up as partners?"

"I think he knows that if he splits us up, I'll end up clocking your new partner if he's a man for looking at your ass. Or just be jealous if it's a girl that she has you half of the whole day." Elliot responded with a cute grin.

Olivia took a deep breath, "Okay, I believe it'll be fine." She said before falling into a deep sleep with Elliot in his arms.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~IN THE HOTEL LOBBY~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Umm… Excuse me?" Katie asked the hotel manager, "I need you to keep a woman named Dani Beck as far away from our hotel rooms as possible. We're checking out in three days, but she might come back and show you her badge and ask you which rooms the Stabler's are in. If she does, call our room, and tell her she needs a warrant."

"Of course." The manager said writing it all down and placing it on desk, "Can I help you with anything else?"

"No, thanks." Katie said taking a deep breath and walking up to her hotel room.

So? How was it? Tell me what you think? I'll try to have the next chapter up before the end of the weekend. I love you guys! Just a heads up something HUGE coming up!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own SVU or any characters just the ones I create and the story….You guys know the drill…. Anyway I tried to get this chapter up early. K, bye.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ SUMMARY: It was the Stabler's last day in Hawaii. They were all excited to be home, but don't want to leave the beautiful island. So many things have changed since they were in New York, the kids met Dani Beck and Dean Porter, Merideth and Drew's relationship grew. And of course Olivia and Elliot were engaged, that was pretty much a no brainier. They were all happy, but they didn't know how fast that could change….

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ IN NEW YORK WITH THE STABLER'S

All of the kids were enjoying summer and definitely cured from their jet-lag. Elliot and Olivia were back at work and had to tell Cragen about their recent engagement. It was five o'clock on a Monday, the Monday Olivia and Elliot had to go back to work and tell Cragen, the alarm woke only, Elliot from a deep sleep.

"Babe?" he asked slightly shaking his fiancé, "We have to get up to go to work." Elliot said groggily.

"No! I don't want to tell Cragen or deal with a bunch of crazy people; I just want to lie in bed with you, all day." Olivia said sinking deeper under the warm blankets. Elliot was awake and he knew that Liv would be even more stressed out if she was late to work on their first day back. He took the covers in his hands and yanked them away from Olivia leaving her cold and awake. Elliot gave Olivia the famous, Stabler grin as she hit him with a pillow. "You better watch it," Liv said, "Or you're not going to have sex for a long ass time, Stabler." She said making her way into their bathroom and turning on the shower.

"I'll make sure it won't happen again, Benson." Elliot responded stepping into the shower with her.

"I really don't want to tell Cragen about us." Olivia said after rinsing all the shampoo out of her hair and leaning her head on Elliot's chest.

"I know, but he knew this would happen or he would have to resign partners if we broke up." Elliot said gently squeezing her around the waist.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ AT THE PRECINIT

Olivia and Elliot walked in hand in hand, both scared of what Cragen would do. Elliot leaned into Olivia as they got to their desks, "Liv, do you want to tell Cragen now? Or at the end of the day?"

"End of the day." She said looking at her computer.

"Baby, you seem upset. What's wrong, you know you can talk to me." Elliot said looking into his fiancé's deep brown eyes.

"I just… If Captain splits us up…." She said trailing off while staring into the distance, "The point is I don't want you to end up with a chick like Dani Beck to be your partner." Olivia said finally meeting Elliot's gorges blue eyes with her chocolate brown eyes.

"That's an IF. And if he does, it won't matter, because we can ask for a transfer, and it'll all be okay. Because if you get a Dean Porter partner, I'll be calling you detective Stabler, because in a few months you'll be Mrs. Stabler." Elliot said, staring down at her ring before pulling her into his arms and kissing her hair.

"Okay, I love you, El." Olivia said

"I love you too, Liv." He responded.

By the end of the day, Olivia and Elliot had gotten a mountain of paper work done and a good lead on a new case. The day was almost over and they new, it was time to tell Cragen.

"El…" Olivia whined dreadfully as he walked one step from his desk to hers.

"Come on, Babe. We'll get it over with, and go home… To our kids." He said softly smiling at her.

"Ugh, fine." She responded rolling her eyes, all Elliot had to do was mention 'our kids' and she would be immediately, she got up from her chair and took Elliot's hand, but before they got into Cragen's office, Munch mumbled something causing Elliot and Olivia to turn towards him, "What was that, Munch?" Elliot asked, not dropping Olivia's hand even though, John had noticed it.

"I said, nice ring Olivia." John responded too low for the other cops to hear.

"Keep your mouth shut for half an hour! We're going to tell Cragen right now." Olivia said trying to hide her left hand so no one else would notice.

"Congrats." John said smiling from ear to ear and wagging his eyebrows.

Olivia and Elliot continued walking to Cragen's office and knocked before entering," Captain, we need to talk to you about something." Elliot said, his heart pounding in his ears thinking of an old memory of Olivia kissing Dean, causing chills to run down his back.

"Okay, take a seat." He said gesturing Olivia and Elliot to the seats in front of his desk. "What is it?"

"On our Hawaii vacation, Elliot… He…. Purposed." Olivia finally stammered out, thinking of an old memory of Dani Beck and Elliot sitting at their desks smiling and laughing.

"Damn, Elliot you could have told me." Cragen said raising an eyebrow at Elliot, "But anyway congratulations to both of you." He said smiling remembering that he knew this day would eventually come.

"Are you going to be reign partners?" Elliot asked anxious for his response along with Olivia.

"I'll have to talk to the board, but the board and I know you two have helped a lot of people and you're good as partners." Cragen responded. Both Olivia and Elliot let out a sigh of relief.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ FIVE WEEKS LATER

The Stabler kids were back in school. And Olivia and Elliot were at work, doing the usual, busting perps. One day, Fin and John walked in with grim looking faces. "Guys? Do we have a case?" Olivia asked getting up from her desk.

"Um… Yeah. But before we tell you details you guys need to sit down, and brace yourselves." Munch said eyeing Olivia and Elliot with a concerned and worried look in his eyes.

They did what they were told. "There were a few girls raped. They go to the same school as Lizzie, Dickie, and Mer." John finished hoping that Elliot wouldn't smash anything of his.

"Who the hell was the girl that got raped?" Elliot asked grabbing his jacket and helping Olivia with hers.

"A few girls from Merideth's soccer team." Fin answered before stepping out of Elliot's way. Elliot wrapped Olivia in his arms and they started sprinting towards the elevators towards their kid's school. When they were in the elevator and the doors closed Olivia started to violently weep into Elliot's chest.

"Babe, it's okay. Merideth hasn't been raped… Sh… It's going to be fine." Elliot said trying to comfort her, but couldn't help worry himself.

"But what if she was, Elliot! And even if she hasn't she's still a target!" Olivia said.

"We're going to fix this, even if we have to keep the kids home for a few days, this is going to be fixed." Elliot said.

"I'm so scared, El." She said pressing her lips to his.

"Me too, Liv, but until the day is over we have to put on our brave detective faces. Okay?" He said in a comforting voice, while wiping tears from her face. She nodded.

They got to Elliot's escalade and Olivia re applied her make-up

"Do I look okay?" She asked when she was done.

"No, you look amazing." Elliot replied trying to ease her pain, "I still can't believe that I get to marry, and keep you forever and ever." He said forcing a smile on his face.

"Me too, El." She said forcing a smile on her face as well.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ KENNEDY MIDDLE SCHOOL

Olivia and Elliot had been trying to prepare for the worst, but couldn't even imagine Merideth or Lizzie having to identify their rapist. They walked into the building and went to the front office. "Hi, I'm detective Benson, and this is my partner detective Stabler. We're here to investigate the recent rapes." Olivia said.

"Benson and Stabler sound familiar. Do you two have kids that attend this school?" the office woman asked.

"Yes, actually. Can you send them here? We need to talk to them." Elliot said.

"Of course, Lexie, will you take these passes down to room 512 and give them to Dickie, Lizzie, and Merideth Stabler?" She asked the office aid.

The office aid went to room 512 and gave the passes to the teacher. When the three of them were out of class they looked at each other.

"What the hell did we do?" Lizzie asked.

"I don't remember committing a crime." Dickie said

"It's the first day of school." Merideth said. The approached the principal's office and opened the door to see Olivia and Elliot, "Mom and Dad? What's going on?" Merideth asked.

"Mer… I need to ask you a question and I need you to tell me the truth." Olivia said, "Have you been raped?" She asked tense and eager for her daughter's response.

"What? Mom, no I haven't been raped. I'm pretty sure if I was you and Dad would be the first to know." Merideth responded truthfully. Olivia and Elliot let out a large sigh of relief, "Why? Was there someone raped?" She asked.

"Yes, Mer, there was a few girls on your soccer team." Elliot replied, "We wanted to make sure you weren't one of those girls." Elliot said. Merideth started to cry. Elliot pulled Merideth into his arms to give her a hug.

"Dad, I know who did this…" Merideth said.

"Who?" Olivia and the principal asked at the same time.

"Our new soccer coach. Everyone thinks he's a creeper. His name is Mr. Harris. I think his first name is Lowell.

"Lowell Harris?" Olivia asked remembering that was the prison guard who almost raped her.

I know! I'm spazzing out too! I hope you guys liked it! Love you! Review!


	8. Chapter 8: Ahhh! I'm freaking out too!

Declaimer: I don't own SVU or any characters…All go to Dick Wolf…But my birthday is next week! If only I got Christopher Meloni... One quick funny story, at school a girl won a drawing her name was MERIDETH BENSON…By force of habit I thought to myself, "No! I have Merideth. Dick Wolf gets Olivia and Elliot! But if he wants to trade…." It's a true story and it's funny ;) Anyway…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ IN THE PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE

Olivia felt extremely light headed, Lowell Harris had caused a lot of emotional and physical pain from him. Principal Davis asked, "Detective Benson? Do you have a past with Coach Harris?"

"Um… Can we discuss this tomorrow? Our other partners Detective Tutola and Detective Munch will be over in about an hour, we need to take our kids home and have Mer answer a couple questions." Elliot said quietly, worried about Merideth, who was still wrapped in his arms and also concerned about Olivia who hadn't stopped staring into the distance after Principal Davis said 'Lowell Harris'

Little did he know, Olivia was having a brutal flash back of Lowell coming extremely close to rapping Olivia. She could still hear the sound of his baton scrapping the walls in the basement and the reek of his sweat from running to catch Olivia. Olivia and Elliot walked out of the school with their kids closely behind. Olivia and Elliot dropped Lizzie and Dickie off at home and told them to lock the door behind them. Olivia still hadn't snapped out of her flash back and Elliot was becoming more concerned by the second.

"Mer? Go in and tell Fin what's going on I'll be there in a moment." Elliot said when they walked into the precinct.

"Fin? I…I have to report a rape to you…"

"What?" Fin asked nearly choking to death on his coffee, "Merideth, were you raped?"

"No! Why does everyone think that! But a few of my friends were and I know who raped them. My dad said I needed to give you my statement because he can't get too involved in this case. But we both know that's not going to happen." Merideth answered trying to soften the mood with a joke about the famous stabler anger.

"Okay. Um…Will you go into interrogation room number three and I'll be in there in one minute. I just need to tell Cragen what's going on." Fin said before getting up.

Meanwhile, after Elliot gave Merideth instructions on where to go he followed Olivia up to the cribs.

"Liv?" He asked after entering the cribs and shutting and locking the door behind him, "Baby? I know it's hard, but I'm here. I always will be and-" Elliot was about to add something more, but Olivia curled up into a ball and began violently sobbing. Her tears stained into his work shirt as he comforted her. "I love you, Olivia." He softly cooed as he laid down with her in one of the bunks and both of them drifted into sleep.

"Cap?" Fin asked as he poked his head into his office, "Olivia and Elliot's kid is here to tell us about the rapes." Fin said.

"Okay. This is going to be hard on her and Olivia and Elliot. Make sure they're no where near it. Okay?"

"Yes, Sir." Fin responded. He walked into the interrogation room and looked at Merideth with hopeful and caring eyes. "So… Tell me what happened."

"Uncle, Fin. I love you, but if I tell you anything you can't use it in court because I'm still a minor…" Merideth said remembering being bored one summer day so she decided to look through one of Olivia's law books.

"Crap, you need Olivia or Elliot in here, but if they're in here they can't be on the case." Fin responded as his Law training kicked in.

"Technically, it can only be Olivia because Elliot doesn't get custody of me until after the wedding… Even though, it's going to be horrible on her…" Merideth said resting her head on the interrogation room table.

"I'll be right back, I'm going to go get your parents, but before I go, I need to ask. Do you need a lawyer?"

"No. God, no." She said shaking her head thinking of the times Olivia and Elliot came home and talked about kids who had committed violent crimes.

Fin walked up stairs to the cribs and cracked the door, he found Olivia and Elliot sleeping on a bottom bunk with their arms wrapped around each other. He smiled lightly and knocked on the door. Olivia and Elliot woke up with confused looks.

"Guys? I need Olivia to come with Merideth so I can ask her questions. I'm assuming Elliot wants to be right outside…" Fin said as Elliot and Olivia got up from the bed and were ready in matter of seconds, just by hearing Fin mention Merideth's name and the case involving her. All three of them rushed down stairs and Olivia and Fin came into the interrogation room and took a seat.

"So, Merideth, I need you to tell me the whole story." Fin said

"It…It all started when Coach Bitler got fired. This new guy named Coach Harris took his place and we all thought he was creeper because when we did sit ups he would look down our shorts, he looked at our shirts and asked what the words on our shirt meant. At first we thought he was just a perv… But when Leah messed up during a scrmiage, she came out of the locker rooms with her jersey in her hand. It was covered in blood. I asked what happened and she said it was just a bloody nose. But the same thing happened to Kylie… With parents like mine I jump to those conclusions. But I just pushed it out of my head. Is this my fault?" Merideth said crying and curling into Olivia.

"No. Mer, this is not your fault. Okay? I don't know how Lowell Harris even got into the system for coaching." Olivia responded wrapping her arms around her daughter's body.

"Does he have a record?" Merideth asked looking at Fin. All Fin did was look to Olivia who nodded her head yes.

"He tried to rape your mom when she was under cover, he was close to going through with it." Fin said grimly

"If he finds out I'm your kid…I'll be next." Merideth told Olivia. Cragen and Elliot were both waiting outside the room, they had contacted Casey Novak, Alex Cabot, and George Haung. They wanted the very best on this case. Elliot couldn't watch his fiancé and child go through this anymore. He knocked on the glass, to notify that they were done. Merideth jumped at the sound of his knock, but was soothed by Olivia's hush. Fin, Olivia, and Merideth stepped out of the room.

"George is on his way here." Elliot said wrapping Olivia and Merideth in his arms.

"El, I don't know how much more Mer can take. It's one in the morning. She's had a long day and we really need to get back to Lizzie and Dickie."

"I'll be fine, Mom. I could use a energy drink. But I just want this to be done…" She said looking up at her parents.

"And I called Mo and Katie. They're staying at our place tonight." Elliot said squeezing Olivia harder to his chest. Munch came to them with two energy drinks in his hand. He handed one to Merideth and cracked the other open for himself.

"Thanks." She said before jugging the caffineated liquid.

They had gotten a lot accomplished on the case. Kylie and Leah identified Lowell as their rapist and gladly thanking Merideth for giving them justice. The school principal got fired for not doing a back round check on Harris. But the most shocking moment came when Lowell Harris was about to be sentenced.

"Miss Sloane? How does the defientend plead?"

"Not guilty, your honor." Lowell's lawyer responded.

"Okay." The judge responded

"I call Dani Beck, Kathy Martin (not Stabler), and Dean Porter to the stand." The lawyer said.

Alex, Casey, George, Elliot, Olivia, and Merideth all felt their hearts start to race….

Sorry I haven't updated I'll try to get a new chapter up ASAP! I've been having some REALLY bad writers block and I REALLY need some suggestions for the next chapter. And Woo-Hoo! My birthday is on Wednesday! I want reviews as presents from all of you! Okay, Bye I love you!


	9. Chapter 9:Happy Ending But not the end

**Disclaimer: I do not own Law & Order: SVU or any of its characters. I only own the characters I create and the story. Enjoy! I left you guys at a cliff hanger so I thought you guys deserve some more!**

IN COURT

It was now Casey's turn to question the three people on the stand. "Kathy, as the ADA working this case, I need to know what you were doing two days ago around seven o'clock A.M."

"Okay. I dropped my kids off at school." Kathy responded trying not to be tense, but failing.

"Which children?" Casey questioned, setting Kathy into the perfect trap.

"Lizzie and Dickie." Kathy said quickly regretting her answer, but still remained calm.

"That's not possible, your Ex-husband, Elliot got full custody of them and he happened to be dropping them off." Casey finished with a triumphant smile. "No further questions." She said sitting down.

"Ms. Martin, do you have any connection with Lowell Harris?" Lowell's lawyer asked Kathy.

"Yes, I've had coffee with him before." Kathy said. Elliot had informed her to never lie on the stand, when they were still married…. Court dragged on with question after question. Soon both lawyer's had questioned Dean and Kathy.

"Ok! I admit it!" Dani said after she had been questioned for hours, "I called Kathy, Dean, and Lowell! I told them our plan. Except that Kylie and Leah weren't supposed to be raped. It was only supposed to be that little bitch over there." Dani said pointing to Merideth.

"No further questions." Casey said knowing that she had won the case, but also felt guilty; she put Merideth, Elliot, and Olivia through hell just to get a confession.

"Court adjourned until tomorrow morning at 8 o'clock." The judge said. Casey took a deep sigh of relief and looked behind her to see Merideth weeping in the arms of Olivia and Elliot. Casey walked over to them.

"Merideth, those people will never be able to hurt you again." Casey said rubbing Merideth's shoulder in comfort.

"Yeah, because that's exactly what they said to my mom about Lowell Harris." Merideth responded. No one had an answer for that for a long time until Elliot spoke

"That's because no one confessed the jury has all the proof they need, and so does the judge."

The next day Dean, Kathy, Lowell, and Dani were all sentenced to ten years jail time and twenty years after that on probation. After the judge officially closed the case all the Stabler's were crying with tears of joy.

"It's over. It's all over." Olivia cooed to her children.

"I think we need to go celebrate." Alex suggested, "Come on. I think the whole gang should come, Munch, Fin, Melinda, and Casey, The Stabler's, Cragen, Haung, and I." Alex smiled softly at her new boyfriend, she would tell her friends at the restaurant.

"Let me just tweet every thing is all good, I got to say, Mer since I started tweeting about the case my twitter followers has grown by thousands." Dickie said

"Well, I'm glad that I have a lot of support." Merideth said with a smile.

"Speaking of support, where the hell is Drew?" Lizzie asked.

"I'm not sure. I texted him and called, but no answer…" Merideth replied looking down at her phone hopefully.

"Well, your boyfriend isn't going to ruin a great night." Alex said with a smile. "T.G.I.F, Baby!"

ON MONDAY

Almost everything was back to normal. Olivia and Elliot returned to work. And Lizzie, Dickie, and Merideth returned to school. As the three Stabler's were walking to their lockers Merideth saw Drew talking to a girl with his arms wrapped around her.

"Hi, I'm Drew's girl friend. Who are you?" Merideth asked the girl.

"You have a girl friend?" She asked Drew before giving him a slap in the face and walking away.

"After all the things I've helped you with. After my family took you on a vacation to Hawaii. After I go through hell, I was the target for the rape; all I wanted was to have your arms wrapped around me. Or at least for you to be there." Merideth said while tears we running down her face. "But I guess I'm too much of a screw up for you to care."

"I…I…" Drew was speechless. He was done with Merideth, but he thought she just didn't see him. He didn't know she was going through hell.

"Whatever. I never want to see you again. Maybe it would have helped me if you had the heart to break up with me." She walked away from him. On a better note AT THE PRECINT…..

"Hey, El?" Olivia asked

"Yeah, baby?" Elliot said looking up from his DD5.

"I think we should set the wedding date for next month, we have everything together. I think it would be good, now that every thing is calm." She said.

"Okay. It sounds like a plan." Elliot said grinning from ear to ear.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **Sorry it was so short. I'll be updating soon. I just have a quick question for you guys. Is Olivia's dad dead? Or has ever been on the show? I can't remember and it's driving me insane! Anyway, review please! Love you!**


	10. Chapter 10: Poo on Drew!

**Disclaimer: I don't own SVU…..Sadly**

AN: I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while!

_** SVU PRECINT**_

"Benson." Olivia answered into the phone, "He what? Okay, I'll be right there." She said before hanging up. Olivia turned to Elliot, "Dickie is in the principal's office with Mer and Lizzie."

"What the hell happened there?" Elliot said before getting up

"I don't know." Olivia said before glancing at her phone, "Lizzie said that Drew broke Merideth's heart and Dickie punched Drew in the face."

"Good, I bet that kid deserved it." Elliot said forming his hands into fists.

"We have to tell Cragen we're leaving." Olivia said glancing at Elliot who was almost to the elevators. He walked back and knocked on Cragen's door before entering.

"Dickie got into a fight. Liv and I will be back in a few minutes." Elliot said before leaving and going to the elevator with his fiancé.

_**PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE**_

"Hi, we're the parents of Richard Stabler." Elliot said.

"He's in there with his sisters." The office woman said before gesturing to the principal's office.

"Tell your parents what happened, Richard." The NEW principal said.

"Well, all three of us walked into school and Mer saw Drew, with another girl. He didn't even care that she was going through hell. And that he didn't want anything to do with her. So, I gave him what he deserved." Dickie explained with a small smile towards the end.

"Excuse me? What kind of 'hell' was this young lady going through?" The principal asked looking at Merideth.

"We're the family that got the last soccer coach and principal fired…." Olivia said trailing off.

"Oh. I…I'm going to let this one slide, Richard, but I'm going to have to suspend you. But, it won't be ending up on your record." The principal said/

**_ IN THE CAR ON THE WAY HOME_**

"Merideth, are you okay, Honey?" Olivia asked looking to the back seat at Merideth who hadn't said a word the whole time.

"No… I'm… I'm just confused. I wasn't at school, so he just finds a new girl. And didn't even know all the stuff that was going on." She replied looking out the window.

"Well, if the beating I gave him didn't teach him a lesson, I'll have to do it again." Dickie said trying to cheer her up, it worked a little bit.

"I think we need chocolate ice cream, a lot of movies, and a lot of friends." Lizzie said causing Elliot to laugh.

**_ AT THE STABLER HOUSE_**

"He's just a jerk, in general. I always thought he was a douche bag." Lizzie said

"Amen!" Merideth, Olivia, Maureen, Kathleen, Alex, Casey, and Melinda all said at the same time.

"There's always other fish in the sea." Maureen said

"Yeah, take it from me; you'll have no problem finding a new boyfriend." Kathleen said

"I remember, my first break up hurt me, like literally. My chest and stomach hurt." Casey said thinking of her first break up.

"Mine too!" Alex agreed

"Mine doesn't. I'm kind of glad actually. He's a jerk. And after everything that happened in the hall, everyone will." Merideth said, "It did a little, but I'm fine now." Merideth said.

"Well, good!" Melinda said with a cheerful smile. After a few more hours of talking and mending Merideth's broken heart, the ladies left and Dickie, Merideth, and Lizzie went to sleep. Olivia crawled into bed with Elliot.

"I still hate that kid." Elliot said

"Me too. But, Merideth's going to get her heart broken a few more times until she finds the right guy, like I did." Olivia replied snuggling into Elliot like she always did.

"Liv?" Elliot asked

"Yeah?" Olivia responded

"Do you want to invite Simon to the wedding?" Elliot asked

"I…" Olivia said trailing off. She thought for a few minutes before finally speaking, "I think he hates me, but I think we could try…"

"Okay." Elliot said. And with that, they fell asleep.

**Sorry it's short! And that I haven't updated in a long time, but I've been insane busy. Also, check out my new story, it's a cross over! With SVU of course! Next chapter in this story MIGHT be the last! Okay, bye I love you!**


	11. Chapter 11: Simon is back

**Disclaimer: I don't own SVU, that lucky guy who hasn't added EO in the show, Dick Wolf does.**

**A/N: I'm so sorry it's been a long time since I've updated, but I've been really busy.**

"Liv?" Elliot asked looking over at her desk. She'd been lost in thought and hadn't finished any of her DD5 all day. "Are you okay, Baby?"

"Yeah… I looked Simon up on Facebook, but I haven't sent him a friend request or anything." She said, "I've been debating on weather or not to send one."

"Well, do you want him to come to the wedding or not." Elliot said while walking over to her desk to look at her computer and give her shoulders a massage.

"I do… I guess I'll send one and if he says no, it's his loss." Olivia said before sending a friend request, and in a matter of minutes it was accepted.

Simon Hollister- Hi, Liv

Olivia Benson- Hey, Simon

Simon Hollister- What's up with your status, engaged to Elliot Stabler?

Olivia Benson-Uh… Yeah, that's what I wanted to talk to you about.

Simon Hollister- I have to talk to you too. Do you still work at the NYPD, SVU?

Olivia Benson- Yep. Do you want to meet for coffee here or something?

Simon Hollister- Sure, I'll be there in a few minutes.

Olivia logged off Facebook.

"How'd it go?" Elliot asked.

"Good, he's coming here. We're going to meet for coffee." She replied

"Do you want me to come?" Elliot asked getting up to sit on her desk.

"Would you?" She asked after taking a deep breath, trying to calm her nerves.

"Of course babe, I'll do anything for you." He responded wrapping her in his arms and giving her a deep kiss. A few seconds later, the kiss was interrupted with an awkward cough.

"Um… Olivia?" Simon asked.

"Yeah… Sorry." She said pulling away from Elliot and mildly blushing.

"You wanna go get some coffee?" Simon asked

"Yeah, sure. You don't mind if Elliot tags along, do you?"

"No, not at all." Simon replied.

** AT THE COFFEE SHOP**

"So, what do you want to tell me, Liv?" Simon asked

"I wanted to know if you wanted to come to our wedding." Olivia replied while squeezing Elliot's leg under the table.

"Sure, I would love to come. Who is in the wedding party?" Simon asked

"Olivia's bridesmaids are Maureen, Kathleen, Lizzie, Melinda, Alex, and our daughter Merideth." Elliot responded.

"Our daughter?" Simon asked.

"Not biologically, we adopted her." Olivia said, "Well, her parents died in a car crash, her father was my brother. We were related on my mom's side."

"Well, congratulations." Simon replied with a warm smile

"Anyway, my groomsmen are Fin, Munch, Dickie, George Haung, John's son, Dylan, and you if you want to…" Elliot said

"I would love to be a groomsman, Elliot." Simon said

"So, what did you have to tell us?" Olivia asked taking a sip of her coffee.

"Well, I thought you should know. Olivia, Dad isn't dead." Simon said, causing Olivia to tense and Elliot to wrap his arm around her.

"What?" Olivia said, deeply shocked

"He faked his death. He's at my apartment, I know it would be hard on you, but he wants to see you. And, I'm not going to force you to do anything." Simon responded.

"I'll… Have to think about it, Simon." Olivia said standing up, "I'll call you, with my decision tomorrow." She said while grabbing Elliot's hand and walking out of the coffee shop.

** AT THE STABLER HOUSE**

Elliot and Olivia walked into their house in silence.

"Mom, Dad? Are you guys okay?" Merideth asked

"Yeah, we're fine. I'm just really tired. Do you guys want to order a pizza? I'm going to go up to bed." Olivia said

"Yeah, sure. I'll call right now." Dickie said grabbing the phone, equally as confused as his sister

"I'll tell you guys later" Elliot mouthed, receiving nods from Lizzie, Dickie, and Merideth.

** A FEW HOURS LATER**

"Mom's asleep." Elliot said as he walked down stairs towards the kitchen where his kids were eating.

"So, what's going on?" Merideth asked.

"Well, I think you guys are old enough to know now… Mom's biological father raped her mom. And got her pregnant. Later on, Mom found her half brother related to her by her father. His name is Simon and we had coffee with him this afternoon. A few years ago, Mom found out her dad committed suicide and today, Simon told us that Mom's father is still alive and wants to see her." Elliot said

"Oh my gosh." Merideth said, "Why didn't we know until just now?"

"It's an awkward subject for your mom." Elliot said

They spent the remaining hours of the night talking and watching movies, trying to lift their sprits.

**I think this story may have three or four more chapters. OH MY GOSH! The SVU season finale info says," Benson and Stabler look for links between a rape-trial witnesses homicide and rape case WHILE UNCOVERING SOME SUPRISING REALATIONSHIPS!" Eeeeep! Does that mean EO? I hope so! And check out my NCIS & SVU cross over, it's kind of cheesy, but it's total EO fluff (eventually). Okay, bye. I love you for reading!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own SVU, sadly, Dick Wolf does.**

Olivia and Elliot were asleep in bed, well, at least Elliot was. He woke when he felt Olivia move under his arms.

"Babe, you haven't slept at all have you?" Elliot asked, tightening his grip on her

"Not really." Olivia replied turning around so she was facing Elliot.

"Do you want to see your father?" Elliot asked

"I want to know if he's actually a rapist, like most of the crazy people we deal with or maybe raping my mom was just a mistake." Olivia replied on the verge of tears.

"Olivia, what ever your decision is, I fully support it. And I love you, nothing will change that. But, are you sure you want to have a strong relationship with your dad?"

"No, but I just want to stop wondering if he actually cared about me and regretted being a rapist. I mean, if Simon learned to forgive him, I guess I could too." Olivia said, letting the tears spill over.

"But, Simon has known him for his whole life. He knows him as his Dad. You know him as your mother's rapist." Elliot said wiping the tears away.

"That's true… I think I just want to meet him, I'm not going to think anything ahead of that." Olivia said.

"Okay, I love you, you know that right?" Elliot asked

"Of course I do, and I love you too, El." She said before turning over and falling into a deep sleep.

Olivia woke up to the smell of coffee and went down stairs.

"Good morning, gorges." Elliot said kissing Olivia lightly on the lips.

"Aww crap, guys we gotta get to school." Dickie said before jugging his orange juice.

"Okay, bye Mom. Bye, Dad." Merideth and Lizzie said before heading out the door.

"El, don't we have work today?" Olivia asked alarmed of how late she was.

"I called Cragen; we don't have to be into work until noon." He replied with a smile.

"I'm going to give Simon a call and tell him we're going to come over." Olivia said dialing Simon's number.

"Hello?" The voice answered

"Simon?" Olivia asked afraid that the voice was her father

"No, this is his father. Can I take a message?"

"Um… Can you just tell him that Olivia called with her decision and to call her back as soon as possible?" Olivia responded

"Olivia? Olivia Benson?"

"Yeah, that's me… Joe Hollister?"

The comment Olivia just made caused Elliot to pick up the other house phone and listen in on the conversation that he knew could easily change his fiancé forever.

"How are you?" Joe asked

"I'm good… Actually, I'm engaged."

"Congratulations. Who's your fiancé?"

"Elliot Stabler."

"Your partner in Special Victims Unit?"

"How the hell do you know he's my partner and where I work?" Olivia asked

"I've been watching you Olivia since the day you were born." Joe said.

"I…I have to go. Tell Simon I called." Olivia said before hanging up the phone and rushing into Elliot's arms. "I…I don't know what to do."

"Sh… I'm right here, Baby. I'll always be here."

**Suggestions? I want to know if you guys want Olivia to have a bad relationship with her dad or just a distant one…. Okay please review with your suggestion! Love you! And thought you guys deserved another chapter! Okay, Bye I love you for reading.**


	13. Chapter 13: Olivia's Dad OMG

**Disclaimer: I don't own SVU, Dick Wolf does… He's got the power to make EO! Why won't he use it?**

After a few minutes of holding Olivia, Elliot finally talked, "Olivia, are you okay Baby?"

"I'm not sure. I think busting a few perps would definitely help my mood." She responded with a small smile.

"Well, I'm glad I get to go with you because I don't know what I would do if I couldn't." Elliot said kissing her passionately on the lips.

Once they were at work, a new case arrived immediately. "How can I help you ma'am?"

"I need to report a rape." The woman said

"Okay, what's your name?" Olivia asked

"Sara, Sara Taylor." She responded

"Sara? You're Drew's aunt aren't you?" Olivia said

"Yep, that's me. And I'm pregnant with the bastard's child."

"Okay, let's go in here so I can take your statement." Olivia responded showing Sara into one of the interrogation rooms.

"Have you told Drew about this?" Olivia asked taking a seat.

"No, I know it would crush Drew if he knew that his uncle raped his own aunt." Sara responded looking down at the table.

After a few hours of asking questions Sara finally left the precinct. Olivia stepped out of the interrogation room and went over to Elliot's desk.

"What do we have?" Elliot asked looking up at her.

"Drew's aunt. She was raped by Drew's uncle." Olivia said, "And she's pregnant with his kid." She said, fighting the tears. "I'll start on the paperwork so we can leave soon."

"Okay, I just have to ask Cragen something and I'll come help you in one minute." Elliot said before leaving their desks and knocking on Cragen's door.

"Do you have a minute Captain?" Elliot asked before walking in to his office.

"Of course, Elliot. What can I do for you?" Cragen responded

"Well, Olivia wanted to invite her brother to wedding, so she contacted him and he told her that Olivia's father isn't dead. And he wants to see her." Elliot said, "And now we have a case with Merideth's ex boyfriend's aunt."

"Okay, thanks for letting me know." Captain said

"And one more thing, will you give Olivia away at the wedding?" Elliot asked

"Of course." Cragen responded smiling.

A few hours later Olivia and Elliot were done with their paper work and went home.

"Hey Mom, Hey Dad." The three teenagers said from the coach, not looking up from the TV.

"Guys, we have something serious to talk about." Elliot said turning off the TV.

"What's going on?" Lizzie asked

"Drew's aunt was raped, by his uncle. And Drew doesn't know. But tomorrow we have to question him, which means we have to tell him, which means his house isn't safe for him. Which means he has to stay-"Olivia said, but was cut off by Merideth.

"No. I don't want my ex- boyfriend who was a major douche bag to be living in my house for a few weeks."

"I'm sorry, Mer. But until this is solved, he has to stay here." Elliot said, knowing that he didn't want Merideth's ex-boyfriend living in his house.

"Fine." Merideth said before going up stairs to her room.

"I'll go talk to her." Olivia said, "Merideth." She said when she entered her room. "I know it's hard, but in a few days Drew is going to be going through the same kind of hell you were going through."

"And he didn't give a shit when I was going through it."

"But, haven't you heard of the term, kill them with kindness?"

"Yeah, I guess I can try it." Merideth said with a small smile.

All the Stablers where watching a movie, like they always did on Friday nights. Until, the phone rang, "Hello?" Dickie answered, "No, this isn't Elliot. Who is this? Oh… Yeah, hold on she's right here." He said before handing the phone to Olivia, "It's some guy named Simon."

"Hey. Yeah, I know. I'm not sure, Simon. My kids have a lot of stuff going on and Merideth has a big soccer game coming up tomorrow. I don't know I'd have to run it by Elliot. Okay, I'll call you back in a few minutes. Bye." She said before hanging up.

"What was that about?" Merideth asked.

"My brother and father want to come to your soccer game tomorrow." Olivia said, going back to the couch.

"Do you want him to come?" Lizzie asked.

"I'm not sure. I guess I could just get it over with." Olivia said, "Which means were going to have to hold off on telling Drew until the day after tomorrow."

"Okay." Elliot said rubbing Olivia's back soothingly, "You guys should get up to bed. We have to be at Merideth's soccer game pretty early in the morning, and it's going to be a big day." Elliot told his kids

"Okay, good night." They all said before going up stairs. But instead of going into their rooms, they all met in Merideth and Lizzie's room.

"I'm so worried about Mom." Lizzie said

"I don't know why she really wants to go through this; I mean this guy raped her mom." Merideth said, flopping onto her bed.

"Maybe, she just wants to stop wondering if he loved her or not." Dickie said looking at Merideth.

"No, Dickie, Drew didn't love me. And I might have a new guy." She said

"That one guy you've been texting for like a week straight?" Lizzie asked

"Who?" Dickie asked interested by who could be her new boyfriend.

"It's Dylan, the guy who I'm walking down the isle with at Mom and Dad's wedding." Merideth said. "But, I'm not sure. Maybe, we're going to be just friends."

"Well, I'm going to bed, good night." Lizzie said before turning off the light and shoving Dickie out the door. Mean while, Olivia and Elliot were downstairs.

"So, you're sure, Liv? You really want to meet your father." Elliot asked

"Yeah, I think so, Elliot." She said before grabbing the phone and dialing Simon's number.

**AT THE SOCCER GAME **

"I have to go over with my team. I'll see you guys later." Merideth said before giving each of her family member's a hug.

"And, don't take it personally if you see Mom and Dad not watching the game. I'm sure mom will be stressed out and Dad wants to see this guy…" Dickie whispered to Merideth

"Okay, bye." Merideth said before running on to the field.

"Is that your brother, Mom?" Lizzie asked

"Yeah, that's him." Olivia said, giving Elliot's hand a gentle squeeze.

"And I'm guessing that's your father?" Dickie said gesturing to the man behind Simon that looked oddly like Olivia.

"I think so." Olivia said, taking a deep breath.

"Hey, Olivia." Simon said, walking over to the Stabler's spot on the grass.

"Hi, Simon." Olivia responded, "These are my kids. Lizzie and Dickie and Merideth is number twenty-seven, on the field."

"Hi, it's nice to meet you." He said, "And this Joe Hollister."

"Olivia, I need to tell you something." Joe said, "I never raped your mom. We were dating, but we were young kids when she was pregnant with you. And, I got her pregnant so to save herself from becoming a slut, she told everyone that I raped her."

"Why didn't she tell me?" Olivia asked.

"I'm not sure." Joe responded.

"Okay. Well, we have to watch our daughter play soccer." Olivia said

"I'm so sorry Olivia that I missed all of your life." Joe said, "And when I said I've been watching you since the day you were born. I was tounge tied because I was talking to you for the first time. I only know about you and Elliot from Facebook."

"Okay." Olivia said, "Thanks for clearing that up for me."

AFTER THE GAME

Joe and Simon watched the whole game with Olivia and Elliot, but in an awkward silence. After it was over, Merideth walked over to her family.

"Good job ,Mer!" Elliot said, giving her a hug

"Thanks, Dad." Merideth responded, "And you must be Simon and Joe?"

"Yep. That's us." Simon said

"So, I guess you guys still have time to tell Drew." Merideth suggested.

"Yeah, we'll drop you guys off at home." Olivia said walking towards the car and getting in on the passenger side.

"Okay, well it was nice meeting you, Simon." Lizzie, Dickie, and Merideth said before getting into the car as well, not saying a word to Joe.

"Bye, guys." Elliot said before joining his family in the car.

"Why does the soccer player chick looks a lot like Olivia, but nothing like Elliot?" Joe asked

"She's Olivia's mother's grand daughter." Simon said before walking to the car with Joe.

**AT DREW'S HOUSE**

Olivia and Elliot got out of the car and knocked on the door, luckily, Drew answered.

"Hi, Mr. and Mrs. Stabler. What's going on?" Drew asked

"Um… Drew, get your stuff. You need to stay at our place for a few days." Olivia said, "We'll explain on the way."

** AT THE STABLER HOUSE **

After Olivia and Elliot told Drew about his aunt he went into the guest room for a few hours until he came out and went into Merideth and Lizzie's room.

"So, do you think Mini Munch likes you?" Lizzie asked

"His name is Dylan! And I don't know, maybe." Merideth said

"Um… Lizzie? Can I talk to Merideth for a second?" Drew asked.

"Yeah, I'll be downstairs." She said before getting up and leaving.

"What is it, Drew?" Merideth said coldly

"I know I was a total jerk. And you shouldn't even want to be my friend. But, Merideth Stabler, I love you. And no matter what you say to me, that's not going to change that. I'm going through hell right now. And I can tell from the look on your face something is going on with you too." Drew said

"I'm not sure, Drew… I might have a new guy." She said before leaving her room.

**A/N: So… Do you like it? I was also wondering if you guys want Merideth to date Mini Munch (Dylan) or go back to Drew. Review please! I love you guys! And one more thing, I have a friend and his last name is Benson. So, I told him to name his daughter Olivia, when he's older and have her marry a nice boy named Elliot Stabler.**


	14. Chapter 14: All about Dylan in this one

**Disclaimer: I don't own SVU, Dick Wolf does, LUCKY!**

After Merideth left, Drew stood there with a puzzled look on his face. He told the girl he loved, that he loves her. What did he do wrong? Merideth just needed some time to think. She pulled out her phone to see a new message from Dylan.

So, what happened with your mom's dad?

-Dylan

She then remembered she had told Dylan everything and he had supported her and listened to her problems.

He didn't really rape my mom's mom. It's hard to explain. Do you wanna meet at the park or somethin?

-Mer

She responded and immediately got a response saying yes.

Merideth did her hair and make-up, quickly and went into the living room where Olivia and Elliot were with Drew discussing the case.

"Hey, sorry to interrupt, but I'm going to meet Dylan at the park. Is that cool?" She asked

"Sure, just make sure you have your phone and don't do anything stupid. I know Dylan Munch will definitely try to make a move on you." Elliot said with a small chuckle.

"Okay, bye guys." Merideth said with a warm smile to Olivia and Elliot and a cold stare to Drew before leaving.

When she got to the park, she met Dylan and told him everything.

"Jeez, I know this must be hard on you, Mer. Sorry. And to top it off your ex-boyfriend has to stay with you." Dylan said with a sympathetic smile.

"It's okay, we're Stabler's. We'll live through this." Merideth responded with a small smile, "And what did you want to tell me?"

"Well, it's almost summer time and we have about two days of school and the wedding is coming up and the stuff going on at your house, so maybe this isn't the best time…" He said

"Isn't the best time for what?" Merideth asked with butterflies in her stomach.

"Isn't the best time for a boyfriend, but Merideth, I really like you. And I'm so willing to wait how ever long it takes for you to realize you love me back."

"I actually need a rock to lean on right now. Someone that is a really good listener, and I like you a lot, too Dylan."

After an hour or so at the park, Merideth and Dylan decided to go home, and say good night. He walked her home and up to the door where Drew was watching from the window, but Merideth and Dylan didn't know that.

"Thanks, Dylan." Merideth said, "You're exactly what I needed." She said before giving him a hug.

"Same, here." He said before kissing her cheek. She smiled a Benson smile.

"I'll text you." She said before pulling away and walking into her house, startled to see Drew sitting in the front room. "Where are my parents?" She asked Drew.

"Up in their room, Whore." He responded

"Um… Okay, you're the one that dumped me. And I was going through hell and you weren't there. So, just because you need someone to lean on, doesn't mean it's going to be me." Merideth said before walking upstairs to Olivia and Elliot's room where they were discussing wedding details. "Hey, Drew just called me a whore because he saw Dylan kiss me on the cheek."

"He called you what?" Elliot asked defensively.

"Dylan did what?" Olivia asked

"Oh, yeah. I'm dating Mini Munch as Dad, Dickie, and Lizzie say." Merideth said

"Good, at least it's not that physco, Drew." Elliot said

LATER THAT NIGHT

"We're going to bed." Lizzie said as her, Merideth, and Dickie walked into Olivia and Elliot's room.

"Okay and I think we have to call George about Drew." Olivia said, "He's just been an emotional wreck since we told him about his aunt. And, now his aunt has to stay in a mental institution."

"Mom, he's been an emotional wreck since Mer dumped him." Lizzie said

"Is this my fault? Because I'm dating Dylan?" Merideth asked feeling guilt

"No, of course not. I think to much is changing in his life and he's going to try to do anything to stop it." Elliot said

"Yeah, well good night guys." Olivia said, "And one more thing, we set a date for the wedding in five weeks. All we have left to do is pick the bridesmaid dresses."

"Okay!" Merideth and Lizzie exclaimed at the same time.

"Ha-ha. Goodnight, guys." Elliot said before looking to Olivia, "Babe, are you okay?"

"I just want Drew's case to be over already since he called my daughter a whore." She said, "I mean a few months ago Drew and Mer were the cutest couple ever."

"I know me too." Elliot said before kissing her passionately on the lips before turning off the light and pulling Olivia into his arms, "Good night, Babe. I love you."

"I love you too." Olivia responded before drifting off into sleep.

**A/N: Hey guys, I've been really busy, but now I'm out of school! And one more thing… Make sure you're sitting down and have a paper bag to hyperventilate in and DON'T read this if you are severely addicted to Chris Meloni… Christopher Meloni is not appearing in 13th season and Mariska is leaving half way through. Ice-T confirmed about Chris on Twitter. I've never been so sad in my life. Okay, bye I love you. Review please. And, today my friend made up something before the BAD news reached us… Meloner it's a chick boner when you hear about Chris Meloni. Just something to try to brighten the AWFUL news.**


	15. Chapter 15: EO fluff

**Disclaimer: I don't own SVU, Dick Wolf does… I would gladly hold onto it for him for a few seasons though!**

**A/N: I've been watching SVU every night from about nine tell two and started in season one. I saw something that BLEW MY MIND! In season one, as some of you super fans remember… Olivia slept with Brian Cassidy and he liked her, but she got drunk and had sex with him, but she didn't like him she only liked him for sex blah, blah, blah… Anyway, I was thinking about writing a story about Brian and Liv… Will it be EO? Is the sky blue? I'm actually not sure because my older brother and sister convinced me I was color blind once… But enough about me!**

Early in the morning, Olivia woke up in Elliot's strong arms as she did each morning, but this time she knew something was wrong, like someone had been in or out of her house. She tried to wiggle out of his arms and went to check on her three kids, only to wake Elliot up, "Where do think your going?" He said tightening his grip on her.

She didn't want to alarm him so she thought fast, "I have to pee." Olivia said getting up and going into the bathroom until she was sure Elliot had fallen back asleep. She tiptoed out into the hall way and checked in Dickie's room first to find him asleep with an Xbox controller in hand and an empty soda can on the floor. Then, she checked on Drew to find him asleep in his bed. Last, she checked on the girls, she found Lizzie in her pajamas curled up into a ball, but on the other hand, she saw Merideth with a T-shirt, but instead of pajama bottoms or sweats on, she had her skinny jeans that she usually wore on dates on. Olivia was furious, but also very confused.

"Merideth, why do you have jeans on?" Olivia said, sitting down on her bed and stroking her daughters face.

"Shit. I… Just promise not to tell Dad?" Merideth managed to get out.

"No, promises, but I'll try." Olivia responded.

"Dylan came here around mid-night. I think his dad had a late case and his mom was at her boyfriend's house. Anyway, he through stones at my window and I went out and hung out with him for only like twenty minutes and then, said goodnight. I swear, Mom. I didn't go out to the city and lose my virginity. I just hung out with him in the backyard; you can ask Lizzie or Dickie." Merideth said

"Okay, I believe you." Olivia said standing up, "And I won't tell Dad. I promise. Now, get back to sleep." She said walking back to her and Elliot's bedroom, and getting back into bed.

"Where you constipated?" Elliot said with a chuckle as he turned over and wrapped her in his arms.

"No, I just wanted to check on things. Stretch my legs, and stuff." She said.

"Okay, now go back to sleep, it's three in the morning, and we have work at five. I love you, Babe." Elliot said placing a kiss on her cheek.

"Love you too, Baby." Olivia said.

**/**

When five approached, Olivia and Elliot's alarm went off and they both groaned, not wanting to get up, but to just stay wrapped in each other's arms forever.

"Did you check to make sure the kids are awake for school?" Elliot said while yawning.

"They have today off. Ugh, I don't want to arrest Drew's uncle, but we have all the proof, especially since he hasn't noticed Drew left, and he must be a wreck since Sara left to 'visit' her sister." Liv responded groggily.

"I know, Babe. But, I'll be there the whole time." He responded getting up, "Shower with me?" Elliot asked with a grin no girl could refuse.

"Of course, all you have to do is ask, El." Olivia said with a matching grin.

After they were done with their shower and ready to go to work they told the kids to behave and left for the precinct. When they got there, they went into the locker rooms and Elliot got two bullet proof vests, and tossed one to Olivia.

"El, I don't need this. I've arrested rapists before." She said tossing the vest back to him.

"I know, Liv. But, my gut feeling is telling me that this guy is going to resist and I could never be able to live through loosing my Liv." Elliot responded with a cheesy smile while pulling off her work shirt and placing the vest on top of her tank top.

"Fine, but now that I'm wearing one, you have to, also." Olivia said repeating the action that Elliot had preformed.

When they were outside of Drew's uncle's house, Christian Elliot parked the car and looked towards Olivia. "Are you ready?" He asked placing a hand on Olivia's cheek.

"Hell yes." Olivia responded leaning in to kiss Elliot. He kissed her back, like he always does. She broke the kiss first, "Come on, I just want to get this over with so we can get that brat, Drew shipped of to his aunt's house."

They got out of the car and knocked on the door. Christian answered the door with a smile, but turned into a frown when Elliot turned him around and searched him while Olivia cuffed him and read him his rights. When they were in the car, Elliot placed his jacket over both his and Olivia's arm rest as he took her left and in his right hand, stroking her engagement ring. Having Elliot's hand hold hers seemed to soothe Olivia as it did Elliot. They got out of the car and Olivia and Elliot took Christian into custody of a uniformed officer and headed over to their desks.

"I'll give Sara a call to come down to New York and get Drew. And then, I'll take Mo, Katie, Mel, Alex, and Mer to the dress shop. So we can pick bridesmaid dresses." Olivia said.

"Okay, sounds good, Babe." Elliot said.

"What colors?" Olivia asked, "Damn, that was the one thing we forgot to decide." Olivia said

"How about navy blue, that was the color we were both wearing when we first met." Elliot suggested.

"That sounds perfect, El." Olivia said smiling from ear to ear.

After Olivia and Elliot were both done with work, they headed home. Olivia, Elliot, Melinda, and Alex all climbed into the escalade and they went towards the stabler house.

"Mer, Mo, Katie, Lizzie, are you guys ready to go dress shopping?" Olivia asked.

"Hell yeah!" All four Stabler girls exclaimed.

"Bye, Babe. I love you." Olivia said turning towards Elliot.

"Love you too, Baby." He responded pulling her into a passionate good bye kiss. To receive aww's from Melinda, Alex, Maureen, Kathleen, Lizzie, and Merideth.

**A/N: I hope you liked it! In the next chapter the dress shopping will take place. So, tell me if you guys want that new story with Brian. Okay, bye I love you guys! Please review!**


	16. Chapter 16: Wedding Prep

**Disclaimer: I don't own SVU, sadly Dick Wolf and NBC do.**

A/N: Sorry I haven't posted in awhile, I was out of town and I'm kind of experiencing writers block so sorry if this chapter is kind of boring. I'm totally open to suggestions so please suggest something for me to add in.

Olivia and the others drove to the mall and walked into a Macy's when a sales woman approached them, "What can I help you ladies with?" she asked. Somehow Olivia and Alex recognized the woman.

"We need bridesmaid dresses for everyone, but the bride." Melinda said, "Which is her." She said gesturing to Olivia.

"Okay! Well, do you have any specific colors?" The sales woman asked.

"Navy, blue." Olivia said receiving awkward and confused looks from the ladies, "Elliot and I discussed that we wanted navy blue as our wedding colors because that's what we were both wearing when we first met."

"That's so cute! I can't believe Dad remembered that. He never did with Kathy." Kathleen said.

"Well, I'm practically positive that Mom and Dad are different than Dad and Kathy." Maureen said.

"I know where I know the sales woman from!" Alex whispered excitedly into Olivia's ear.

"Anyway," The saleswoman said, "Here's the section where you'll probably find the dresses you're looking for." She said before walking away.

"So, where do we know her from because I thought she looked familiar, too." Olivia asked Alex.

"Remember that victim we helped and that one guy raped her with that one thing at that one place?" Alex asked Olivia.

"Yeah, Al. I know exactly what you're talking about." Olivia replied sarcastically with a small chuckle while looking through dresses.

A few hours later, each and every bride's maid had chosen a dress and they all headed back to the stabler house.

"El, we're home." Olivia said when they all walked into the house, "Mer and Lizzie take your dresses up to your room. And Katie and Mo, you guys can keep your dresses in their closet."

"How was shopping, Babe?" Elliot asked walking down stairs.

"It was good. We have to go to the church tonight for the rehearsal dinner." Olivia said giving him a hug and quick kiss.

"Olivia Benson, almost Stabler!" Casey said, "The wedding is tomorrow and you still haven't had a bachlorette party?"

"No, Casey. We're not having one." Olivia responded snuggling into Elliot's strong arms.

"When you two get back from your honey moon, we're having one hell of a bachelor and bachelorette party." Alex exclaimed.

"There's no point when we're both married, Alex." Elliot said with a small laugh.

After a few minutes, everyone went to the church where Elliot and Olivia were going to be married.

The pastor told Olivia and Elliot and the rest of the wedding party where to be during the wedding. After the rehearsal, they all went out to dinner. Of course, all the couples sat next to each other. Melinda and Fin, Alex and Munch, Merideth and Dylan, and of course Elliot and Olivia. But, there are also the ones who aren't in a relationships, George, Casey, Maureen, Kathleen, Dickie, Lizzie, and Simon. Later on during the meal, when Dylan thought no one was looking he leaned into Merideth and whispered into her ear, "You look beautiful tonight. I can't even imagine you with your dress on tomorrow." But, of course George heard.

"What did Dylan just say to you?" George asked quiet enough so only she could hear with curiosity all over his face.

"He told me I looked beautiful." Merideth responded back.

"And how does that make you feel?" He asked.

"Hell no, George. You're not going to shrink me tonight." Merideth said with laugh.

"Damn. You're too much like your parents." He responded laughing along with Merideth.

The night dragged on and everyone decided to go back to the stabler house.

Merideth and Dylan were in Merideth and Lizzie's room talking and hanging out. Dickie was showing George, Munch, and Fin his Xbox. Maureen and Kathleen were talking about the wedding with Alex and Melinda in the living room. Leaving Olivia and Elliot outside on the balcony and Simon and Casey in the back yard.

Elliot and Olivia were both extremely excited about there married life.

"I'm not sure if I can spend one night away from you, Liv." Elliot said in between kisses.

"I know I feel the same way, El." Olivia responded.

"How about we spend tonight together and tell everyone we didn't. That's what Kathy and I did." Elliot said wiggling his eyebrows.

"And we both know how that worked out well." Olivia said laughing.

"That's true." Elliot said, "Well, I should probably go. I'm staying at Fin's place tonight."

"Okay, I love you babe." Olivia said kissing him passionately.

"I can't believe this is the last time I'm saying this, but I love you, Olivia Benson." Elliot responded

"Wait? What?" Olivia asked confused.

"I mean, tomorrow, I'll be saying 'I love you Olivia Stabler'." Elliot said with a big grin.

Mean while, in the back yard, Casey couldn't keep the butterflies out of her stomach ever since Simon said she looked nice, she hadn't had a boyfriend since Chester Lake.

"So, do you want to go to dinner sometime, Casey?" Simon asked awkwardly praying she would say yes.

"I'd love to, Simon. I should probably get going, I'll see you tomorrow." She said with a flirty smile and a good bye hug and kiss on the cheek from Simon.

**A/N: Well? Do you guys like it? Sorry, if you don't like it. I had writers block. And, do you guys want Casey and Simon to be together? And also, do you want a bachelor/ bachelorette party? Please, please suggest something you want! Okay, bye guys love you!**


	17. Chapter 17: The Wedding!

**Disclaimer: I don't own SVU, Dick Wolf does, STILL! I told him I wanted him, but did he listen? No, he said I could have Merideth and the other ones I created though! And please check out my new story about Brian Cassidy, but it's TOATAL EO! So, please check it out and review it! So, this is it the wedding chapter! But, definitely not the end of the story.**

Olivia woke up cold because Elliot's arms weren't wrapped around her as they always were. But, extremely excited and nervous because when he will have his arms wrapped around her, she'll no longer be Olivia Benson, she'll be Olivia Stabler.

She went downstairs to find all of her bridesmaids in their pajamas drinking coffee and eating doughnuts. "Did someone take Dickie to John's house?" Olivia asked

"Yeah, Fin picked him up." Melinda said with a smile just thinking of Fin gave her butterflies in her stomach.

"Mel, are you seeing Fin?" Alex asked with an excited expression on her face.

"Not officially, but we're dating. He told me I was beautiful at the restraint last night and he's going to be my date to the wedding." Melinda responded with a slight blush.

"Well, we should probably all go change and go to the salon and then head to the church!" Casey exclaimed in an excited tone.

"Hey, is it just me or will it feel like life is finally going back into place once when Mom and Dad officially get married?" Maureen asked Lizzie, Merideth, and Kathleen.

"Yeah, I just have a feeling it's going to go back into place." Maureen responded with a nods and smiles from Merideth and Lizzie, none of the four girls noticed that Olivia heard the whole conversation making the best day of her life so much better.

Meanwhile, Elliot awoke with an alarmed feeling that Olivia wasn't in his arms, but a cold feeling when he realized he wasn't in his house, but in John's, but the feeling was replaced once again with excitement that Olivia would be his forever in a few hours. He went downstairs to find all of his groomsmen talking and laughing while drinking coffee.

"Well, isn't it the blushing bride, I mean groom." Munch joked as Elliot walked down stairs

"Oh my god, Dad your so embarrassing." Dylan exclaimed.

"Bro, my sister is really the only one you have to impress and she's adapted to John's weirdness." Dickie said laughing.

"They were actually all just talking about how much they missed their girlfriends. For Dylan he misses Merideth. Munch misses Alex. Simon misses Casey. And in newest news, Fin is kind of seeing Melinda." George stated.

"What's going on between you and Melinda?" Elliot asked pouring himself a cup of coffee.

"Last night I told her she looked beautiful and now she's officially my date to the wedding, I think this could really go somewhere, man." Fin responded smiling because he was thinking of Melinda, his Melinda, one day.

"Well, we should probably start getting ready and then head over to the church." Simon suggested.

** EOEOEOEO**

After all the girls had been to the salon and gotten their hair, make-up, and nails done, they piled into Alex's SUV and drove to the church. The Stabler girls were keeping themselves busy with talking about the wedding and how exciting it will be to see everything FINALLY fall into place after almost third-teen years. Melinda and Casey kept themselves busy with texting Simon and Fin, leaving Alex in the driver seat and Olivia in the front passenger seat. Mostly it was small talk and silence until Alex asked, "Liv, are you cold because you keep shaking and twitching."

"I think I'm just nervous, I'll be fine." Olivia said.

"Olivia Benson, what the hell is wrong with you" Alex said under breath, "You have absolutely nothing to be nervous about, Elliot loves you and you really think that's going to change? I was talking to John this morning and Elliot was mumbling 'Olivia Stabler' in his sleep last night."

"I guess I really do have nothing to be afraid of now." Olivia said taking a deep breath and relaxing. Elliot Stabler would be hers forever, no matter what, starting in a few hours.

Meanwhile, after all the boys were in their suits and ready to go they all piled into Elliot's escalade and were all talking.

"You know what I think?" Dickie asked.

"What?" Everyone asked.

"I think Dad is so flippin excited he's going to piss himself." Dickie responded laughing.

"It's true; I can't wait to marry Olivia." Elliot responded smiling ear to ear.

When both parties were at the church and ready to walk down the isle, the music started playing and Eli, who had been staying with Kathy's parents walked down the isle before Lizzie who walked down the isle with Dickie followed by Merideth and Dylan. After them came, Alex and Munch followed by Melinda and Fin, who were before Casey and Simon followed by George, Kathleen, and Maureen. And last, but not least, Olivia and Don Cragen walked down the isle. Elliot felt like someone had literally kicked him in his lungs, he couldn't breathe because Olivia was so damn breath taking. She walked down the isle in a spaghetti strapped dress and a flowing skirt embroidered with flowers and her hair was curled with borrowed earrings from her maid of honor, Alex. Her something old was a necklace Elliot had given her on her first birthday they celebrated together, something new was a bracelet Maureen, Kathleen, Lizzie, Dickie, and Merideth all chipped in for, and her something blue was a blue grader which would be removed by Elliot at the reception.

The priest said their wedding and Olivia and Elliot could've been looking at all the guests they invited like Olivia's father or even their wedding party, but all they could do was keep their eyes locked on each others. Olivia saw deep, distinctive pools of blue in which she could pick out in a crowed of millions. Elliot on the other hand saw chocolate brown, and that brown brought back memories of the day they'd first met, the day she was there for him when he got his divorce, when he told her he had feelings for her, the first time she'd loved Merideth, when he purposed and she excepted, and all the good times he'd seen happiness and joy in those eyes, but also the times he saw sadness in them, where he had been there to comfort her.

The priest had officially declared them husband and wife through the state of New York and to now seal it with a kiss. Elliot took Olivia in his arms and kissed her with a passion neither of them had felt before, not even when they kissed for the fist time. This was a fist kiss either had every experienced, a kind of kiss that let them both know they never, ever had to look for love again, because Mr. and Mrs. Stabler had found their soul mate.

**A/N: I know, it's insane in the brain fluffy, but what do you guys expect from the wedding chapter? Up next, will be the reception! So, please review this chapter and check out my new SVU, EO story called "Brian's Back"**


	18. Chapter 18: The reception

**Disclaimer: I don't own SVU; I'm just borrowing his characters if only I could borrow them while they're on the show…**

**A/N: Hey guys! I haven't been updating because I was out of town again, camping with friends and family, which has inspired me to write more in this story! I originally wanted to end it after the honey moon, but that's not happening now! And I also wanted to know if you guys wanted the Stabler kids to come on the honeymoon, maybe all of them or just Lizzie, Dickie, and Merideth or none of them. So, review with what you want on the honeymoon!**

Elliot and Olivia left the church and headed the Hilton hotel, where their reception would be held. While in the car, Olivia and Elliot kissed and hugged, "So, Mrs. Stabler…" Elliot said before kissing Olivia again.

"So, Mr. Stabler…" Olivia said, "I have a question for you."

"Yeah, baby?" Elliot responded

"Since we're married, do I still go by detective Benson or detective Stabler now?" She responded laughing.

"I think it would be hilarious saying 'hi I'm detective Stabler this is my partner detective Stabler.'" Elliot said

"Then I'll go by detective Stabler then." Olivia responded smiling ear to ear.

The night dragged on with much fun with the Stablers. During the father daughter dance Olivia danced with Cragen for most of it and Joe Hollister for a brief and awkward moment. While Elliot, took turns dancing with his girls from oldest to youngest starting with Maureen, then Kathleen, then Lizzie, and finally Merideth during the song 'Beautiful Day'. Then, Elliot took his turn as first husband and wife with Olivia during the song, 'One Time' in which Maureen, Kathleen, Lizzie, and Merideth knew every word to. Also, 'Just the way you are' by Bruno Mars played where Merideth danced with Dylan causing everyone to watch and know they make a perfect couple. While, Alex and John danced together, along with Fin and Melinda, and last but not least Simon and Casey. Olivia and Elliot fed each other their wedding cake, but more like smashed it into each other's faces. Olivia through the bouquet and oddly, Melinda caught it making her and Fin blush. Elliot, through the garter and it landed right in the hands of John causing him and Alex to laugh. The maid of honor speech was given by Alex saying, "When I first met Olivia and Elliot, I already thought they were a couple. And when I came back from Congo to find they were finally a couple I nearly died! I was the one Olivia freaked out to when Elliot did something insane or really romantic and I'll still always be there for them! I love you Olivia, and Elliot if you break her heart I'll break your balls." Alex said with a chuckle at the end. Next, Munch gave his best man speech, "Elliot and Olivia kind of had this instant spark when they first met, it was pretty creepy and you all know me, I've had a few conspiracies on it. Anyway, look at us third-teen years later we're at your guys wedding and our kids our dating. I love you both, and will always be there for you guys, well, I'll be there for Olivia when Alex can't get to the phone, but Fin and I will always be there for you." The night when on and on with laughs and speeches. Finally, the last surprise came. John stood up and asked for the attention towards him and looked at Alex.

"Alex, I love you more then anything. And soon, I'll have full custody of Dylan, who adores you. I just can't imagine living life without you. So, Alexandra Cabot, will you marry me?" John said.

"Oh my god, John." She responded, "Of course I'll marry you." Alex said before jumping into his arms and kissing him passionately.

After that, Olivia changed with the help of Alex and Melinda. Mr. and Mrs. Stabler were headed off towards a hotel were they would spend the night and leave for their honeymoon in the morning.

The walked into the hotel room and immediately, clothes flew everywhere and after a few hours, they were under the covers kissing and talking about how much they loved each other and how beautiful their wedding was.

**A/N: Sorry this chapter was kind of short, but I've been having some writes block and all. Okay, bye guys and THANK YOU SOO MUCH for reviewing I didn't know that this many people would love my story, thanks guys, I love you! And tell me what you want with the honeymoon AND where you want it (Eww thay sounded dirty but I didn't mean it that way I SWEAR)**


	19. Chapter 19: The Honey Moon!

**Disclaimer: I don't own SVU or any of its characters.**

**A/N: Hi, guys! I'm SO sorry I haven't updated! I went out of town, AGAIN. And then, my ipod broke which had all my notes on it for the story. Then, I got grounded for being out past curfew. Anyway, I'm back! I hope you guys haven't forgotten about me! And, just one more quick note, I won't be updating from July 17th to July 31st ish because… Aloha! I'm going to Hawaii! Anyway, ON WITH THE STORY!**

Olivia and Elliot were on the plane heading Maui, Hawaii. The plane ride was about ten hours. Kathleen and Maureen were watching Lizzie, Dickie, and Merideth even though they would be heading into their sophomore year in high school after the summer. This meant they would be driving soon enough. Anyway, the kids would be flying out to Hawaii in a week and they would all spend one week together on the beautiful island. Elliot and Olivia walked into their hotel and were relived and tired from the long plane ride.

The next morning, Olivia was on the phone with Alex. "So, Al. How are you and Munch?"

"We're great!" Alex responded. "After the wedding reception, we had a lot of sex, let's just say it's a good thing Dylan was spending the night at your house. But enough about me how are you and your husband?"

"We're great, too. Hawaii is amazing and having sex as a married woman is a lot more pleasing." Olivia said with a chuckle.

The rest of the day, Olivia and Elliot spent the day snorkeling and hanging out at the beach. They watched the sunset on the water from the beach.

"Wow, the sunset is really beautiful." Olivia stated.

"There's only one thing that I've seen that's more beautiful. You." Elliot responded kissing her.

"El," Olivia said, "You know what messes with my mind?"

"What is it?" Elliot asked.

"How, five years ago, we were just best friends, nothing more and nothing less. I always though one day, if I was lucky enough, that one day, you'd at least kiss me. Now, five years later, I'm your wife." Olivia said smiling ear to ear.

"Oh, I can do a lot more then kiss you, honey." Elliot responded with a cocky grin. Grabbing her hand and leading her to their bedroom in the hotel suite.

After a week of snorkeling, tanning, and a whole lot of sex, Elliot and Olivia waited at the gate of the airport for their kids. "El, what if they missed the plane or what if the plane crashed or…" Olivia said but was silenced by a kiss from her husband.

"Liv, they'll be fine. Maureen and Kathleen are old enough to know their way around the airport. And, if the plane did crash, I'm pretty sure we would know about it." Elliot said reassuringly. Just as he said that, five kids ran into the arms of Olivia, and then to Elliot.

"How was the flight, guys?" Elliot asked wrapping his arms around Merideth and Lizzie.

"Long, boring, and annoying because Merideth wouldn't shut the hell up!" Dickie exclaimed.

"She wasn't the only one that couldn't shut up." Kathleen stated, "She was talking to Lizzie the whole time."

"How has your honeymoon been?" Maureen said trying to change the subject.

"It was good, thanks." Olivia said.

"Oh, hell no, Mo. You're not changing the subject." Dickie said, "Another reason the plane ride sucked was because Maureen was throughing up the whole time. And, I had to sit next to her!"

"Dickie, she only through up once, and you were on seat away from her. Katie was sitting in between you." Merideth said defending her older sister.

"Mo, are you okay? You usually never puke." Olivia said with concern in her voice.

"Yeah, I think I was just air sick or something, I haven't been on a plane in a while.

Later, that night, Elliot took Dickie golfing and Kathleen took Lizzie and Merideth shopping leaving Maureen and Olivia alone.

"So, seriously, Mo. Why did you puke? You never, ever puke. Are you sure you're okay?" Olivia asked as she came out onto the balcony with two margaritas.

"Liv, I'm going to tell you something, and I'm not even sure if it's true. And I can't have you running off to Dad, ratting me out." Maureen responded before taking a deep breath, "I think I'm pregnant."

"Okay, I'm not going to rat you out. But we need to be sure. That you are or your not." Olivia responded picking up her phone and calling Kathleen. "Hey, Katie. I need you to pick up a pregnancy test. I'll explain when you get here. Will you just hurry, please? Okay, thank you. I love you too. Bye." Olivia said into the phone before turning back to Maureen, "We're going to get this resolved. And if the test is negative, which I hope to god it is, I won't tell your father."

Maureen stood up and gave her mother a hug, "Thank you, so much, Mom. I love you."

"I love you too, honey. Don't worry we'll fix this.

An hour later, Dickie and Elliot were still golfing and Maureen, Olivia, Kathleen, Lizzie, and Merideth were all sitting on the bathroom floor in silence waiting for the timer on Olivia's phone to go off. When it did, Maureen grabbed the pregnancy test off the bathroom counter.

"It's negative." Maureen said with a sigh of relief.

"Thank god." Olivia said.

"Yeah, that would be bad if you had a kid, Mo. Even though you would make a pretty good mom." Merideth said giving her oldest sister a hug.

"Well, I did learn from the best, Not Kathy, hell no. I mean Liv." Maureen said smiling.

"Thanks guys." Olivia said smiling with tears of relief, and happiness in her eyes. "Now, go through that away outside the hotel suite and get ready for dinner your dad and Dickie will be back any minute."

When Elliot and Dickie returned, the Stabler's ate dinner, watched the sunset, and went to the swimming pool. While at the pool, Olivia and Elliot were sitting on the side of the pool while the kids splashed around in the pool. Then, Olivia's phone rang.

"Stabler." She answered into the phone, "Oh, hey Simon. What's going on? Wait, say that again. Yeah, I'm pretty sure she would say yes. Okay, call me later. Bye." Elliot looked at her and smiled.

"What?" she asked curios why her husband was looking at her like that.

"When you answered the phone, you said Stabler." He responded.

"Well, that's my last name now isn't it?" Olivia said

"Yeah, and I like it." Elliot said leaning in to give her a kiss, "What did Simon have to say?"

"He was freaking out because he's nervous that Casey will say no to move in with him. When he gets his new place which won't be for a few months, so I just told him not to worry about it."

"Wow, she's beautiful, caring, a great mother, gives great advice, and she's all mine." Elliot said.

After a week of fun in Hawaii, the Stabler's headed home to a big surprise in New York.

**A/N: Oh snap! What's the surprise? I'll try and update sooner I promise! Okay, bye I love you guys!**


	20. Chapter 20: Mr And Mrs Stabler

_**Disclaimer: I don't own SVU, but I would baby sit them anytime, any day, anywhere.**_

_**A/N: I told ya guys I'd update soon! And since I love ya, I kept that promise! And Woo-Hoo, we made it to chapter twenty, I couldn't do it without you guys.**_

All the Stabler's piled onto the airplane at 10:30 Hawaiian time. They talked, slept, and played cards to pass the time, and when the morning came they were above New York. All seven of the Stabler's got off the airplane with sore legs and stiff backs. When they walked into their house after dropping Kathleen and Maureen off at their apartment, they un-packed their bags and finally rested on the couch in peace after the long days of traveling. But, of course, right when Olivia and Elliot sat down on the couch with their three teenagers, both of their cell phones rang.

They answered in unison, "Stabler."

But, Elliot ended the conversation by saying, "Okay, yeah, we'll be there in an hour."

While Olivia on the other hand, said, "Yeah, Munch, that's what name I'm using know. Okay, we'll be there soon. Bye." Olivia said into the phone before hanging up. "Ugh, El. I don't wanna go!" She whined.

"Yeah, but it'll be fun. It's the first case where I can say 'Hi I'm detective Stabler and this is my partner detective Stabler'."

"Fine." Olivia said in defeat, knowing that it would be fun working a case with _her_ husband. "Guys, if this case lasts long and we're not back before ten, call Mo and Katie to stay with you guys for the night."

When they arrived to the precinct, Elliot and Olivia placed their wedding pictures on their desks before walking up to Munch and Fin. "What do we got?" Elliot asked.

"Uh… Liv, remember you ex-boyfriend, Kurt Moss?" Fin asked knowing that Elliot would be over protective of _his_ wife, "He was raped. And said he only wanted to talk to you."

"Fine, but I'm not going to question him without Elliot there." Olivia responded making _her_ husband proud.

A little while later, Elliot and Olivia walked into the interview room to talk to Kurt, "Hi, Kurt. It's good to see you again. I'm Detective Stabler and this is my partner, Detective Stabler." Olivia said causing her to smirk, Elliot was right it was pretty funny.

"Oh, Livvie. Please don't tell me you got married." Kurt said sounding extremely hurt.

"We're not here to talk about my personal life. I just need to take your statement." Olivia said looking towards Elliot.

After taking Kurt's statement and asking him a few questions, Olivia and Elliot showed him out.

"So Olivia, now that you're not taking my statement, are you married?" Kurt asked with just the slightest amount of hope in his eyes.

"Yeah, Kurt, I just got back from my honeymoon a few hours ago actually." Olivia said looking at Elliot and smirking.

"Okay, well, call me if you have anything new on my case." Kurt responded starting to walk away like a sad little boy who wanted to go to the park, but got rained out before he could even leave his house.

Olivia turned back to Elliot and shrugged her shoulders. "Oh, my god." She said, "I'm so tired, I don't think I can move. Come up to the cribs with me? I can't sleep well without you."

"Of course, all you have to do is ask." Elliot responded wrapping his arm around her shoulder and kissing her forehead. "Hey, Fin, we'll be upstairs in the cribs. Wake us up if you guys have anything on the case."

Olivia and Elliot snuggled up in one of the small beds in the cribs. In the morning they were woken up by someone bursting through the door, of course, it was none other then Miss Alex Cabot. By instinct, Elliot moved so his body was positioned in front of Elliot, but when he realized it was Alex, he flopped back onto the bed.

"Olivia freaking Stabler! How the hell are ya?" Alex said sitting on the bed Olivia and Elliot were on.

"Awake now, Alex Cabot almost Munch." Olivia replied with a chuckle.

"Well, get your ass out of bed. We have a few suspects on the Kurt Moss case. Didn't you date him by the way?" She said pulling her best friend out of bed.

"Yeah, this makes it even more awkward." Olivia said, "You coming, El?" Olivia asked _her_ half asleep husband.

"Ugh, five more minutes." He begged, "If it's important. If it's not will you wake me up in a few hours?"

"Of course." She responded before leaning down and kissing him.

_**A/N: It's short n sweet. I kind of had writers block as I always do, ha-ha. Anyway, the Kurt Moss case MIGHT go somewhere, if I get suggestions. So please review with a suggestion! I do have a few tricks up my sleeve, but not a lot. Okay, bye love ya guys!**_  
><em><strong>-Kristen<strong>_


	21. Chapter 21: Suprise!

**Disclaimer: Still not mine, but hoping everyday…**

**A/N: Aloha! Hawaii was gorgeous and I was totally hoping I would see an SVU character, but that didn't happen, sadly. But, Hawaii has inspired me to write a new fic when this one is finished and Brian's Back is all squeared away. Anyway, on with the chapter! P.S I missed you guys!**

Olivia and Alex were walking down the stairs of the cribs. "Hey, Al." Olivia said turning to her best friend, "I… think I'm pregnant…"

"What?" Alex exclaimed excitedly, "Am I the first to know?" Alex asked receiving a nodd from Olivia, "Well, let's go to Mel and see if your right!"

"It's just that I quit birth control and I'm really late and knowing how fertile Elliot is…" Olivia said heading down the stairs to autopsy with Alex. When they walked in to Melinda's autopsy room they found Fin kissing her neck as they sat on one of the examination tables.

"Hey, Mel!" Alex said loudly, "Keep your pants on Liv and I have to tell you something important."

"Jeez, Alex!" Melinda said getting off the table and helping Fin off as well, "Trying to give me a heart attack?"

"Well, it's important so say goodbye to lover boy." Alex said anxiously before Fin leaned in and gave Melinda a quick but sweet kiss on the lips before leaving.

"Seriously, Mel?" Olivia said, "You were about to have sex on that table? Do you know how many dead boddies have been on that thing? Talk about super herpes."

"Well, since you interrupted me it didn't happen so what's so damn important?" Melinda asked

"I might be pregnant, but before I tell Elliot anything I want to be one-hundered percent sure." Olivia said

"Oh my gosh! Congradulations, Liv! Let me draw some blood right now!" Melinda replied getting the supplies needed to take Olivia's blood. Once she was done, Alex and Olivia were leaving to finish the case with Kurt Moss, "Liv, I'll be up in a few hours with the results." Melinda said, "And from the rape kit, we got a match on DNA. Remember our old ADA, Kim Greylek? That's the match."

After seeing Melinda, Alex went to give Munch his coffee and Olivia went to the cribs to wake up her husband. She walked into the cribs and saw him sleeping so peacefully it made her heart warm. Elliot's wife walked to his bed in the cribs and stroked his hair. "Babe." She whispered, "We have a match for Kurt's case."

"Mmkay." He said before spontaneously wrapping her in his arms and kissing her cheek while tickling her.

"El!" Olivia said laughing, "Come on! We know the perp." Olivia said when Elliot stopped tickling her.

"Aw crap. Who is it?" He asked getting of the bed and helping her up.

"And old ADA, Kim Greylek…" Olivia said, "She's in the interrogation room right now."

"Ew, I never liked her, she always tried to make a move on me." Elliot said but suddenly regretting it because he knew how jealous Olivia gets as does he when her ex-boyfriends were around.

"Well, I don't think that'll be happening when she finds out we're married." Olivia replied still trying to get the idea through her head that she married Elliot Stabler.

They walked down to the interrogation room hand in hand but imediatally dropped hands when they got there and turned into detective mode.

"Nice to see you again, Benson and Stabler." Kim said coldly.

"Actually it's Stabler and Stabler now." Olivia stated, "We got married." She said flashing the rock on her left hand.

And after a few hours of questioning, Elliot and Olivia got a confession as they always did. And while leaving the interrogation room, Olivia saw Melinda leaving Alex's office.

"Hold on, El I have to ask Mel a question real quick." Olivia said heading in Melinda's dierection, "Well, what did the test say?"

"Olivia Stabler, you're pregnant." Melinda said with a warm smile.

Olivia felt a wave a warmth come over her. She had a piece of her and Elliot growing inside of her, but she also felt anxiety, how would her husband react? They already had six kids, would he want more?

But, no matter what Olivia knew Elliot would still love her. She walked over to him at his desk where he was working on paper work.

"El, I have to tell you something really important…" Olivia said catching Elliot's full attention.

"What is it honey?" He asked placing her on his lap not caring who saw.

"Elliot, I'm… I'm pregnant." Olivia said preparing herself for Elliot's worst reaction… Him leaving her.

"Olivia, that's great!" Elliot replied pulling her into a passionate kiss.

**A/N: Well? You like? Please suggest number of kids, gender of kids, and names! Next up, how everyone in Olivia and Elliot's family and friends react to the baby. Also, everyone here knows of the famous Lowell Harris, well… His real name is Johnny Messner and I read on his website that Mariska had to be afraid of Johnny off and on set to get the full effect and for that she won an emmy! But still, I don't understand what Johnny would do to make Mariska afraid of him. Any ideas? Anyway, Love you all and it feels great to be back!**


	22. Chapter 22: Baby Baby Baby and OMG YAY!

**Disclaimer: I don't own SVU, sadly. But I asked Dick Wolf if I could trade him SVU for one of my mom's homemade cookies! He said no…**

**A/N: Hi guys! This author's note is going to be a little long… But I HAVE NEWS! First,**

**Lisa and Laura, Liv is probably pretty old to have kids but it's a FF story and Elliot is pretty fertile.**

**Lawandordersvuismylife- LOVE the names!**

**Kissthegirl54- Sorry for Alex and Olivia ruining a felinda moment! I'll make up for it in this chapter!**

**Lou3174- Sounds like a plan!**

**AND THE BIG NEWS…. OUR VERY OWN MARISKA IS UP FOR A 2011 EMMY FOR BEST LEADING ACTRESS IN A DRAMA! Didn't know that until just now which is why I'm updating at12:03 in the morning! Who hopes she wins?**

Olivia and Elliot made an appointment with an OBGYN to find out Olivia was seven weeks along. They both got copies of the baby to put on their desks at work. After the appointment, they went to lunch at their favorite Italian restaurant, Meloni's.

"How do you think the kids and everyone at work will react?" Olivia asked nervously taking a bite from her pasta, "And I forgot about Simon and my father."

"Did you just call him your dad, Liv?" Elliot asked stealing a bite from her pasta.

"Well, there's a difference between Father, Dad, and Mother's rapist who I'm going to except he never raped Serena… And everything happens for a reason, if I didn't think I was a product of rape I wouldn't have joined SVU and met my husband." Olivia responded.

"Okay." Elliot said with a smile, "I'm so happy everything is finally working out for you, honey."

"For us, El." Olivia corrected, "You can't spell Olivia Stabler without Elliot."

After leaving Meloni's they decided to go to work so they could come back and tell their kids.

When Mr. and Mrs. Stabler entered the precinct Olivia whined, "I don't want to tell Cragen. He's just going to put me on desk duty for nine months causing me to get fatter then I already will be."

"You won't be fat, Olivia." Elliot said reassuringly. "You're beautiful and even if you got in a freak accident causing your skin to melt off and your hair to burn into nothing and then gain 900 pounds and the only way to save you was to make you into a dude… I would still love you."

"Thanks, El?" Olivia said with a small laugh, before walking up to Munch, Fin, Alex, George and Melinda. "Hey will you guys come into Cragen's office we have something pretty important to tell you guys." She said. Looking at Melinda, who was the first to know the big news.

Olivia and Elliot's friends got up to come with them. By instinct, Fin put his arm around Melinda and 'accidentally' forgot to remove it. No one noticed except for Olivia who did nothing put smile at her best friend with a smile that said 'I know he's the one for you Mel.'

They all came into Cragen's office. "Cap, Liv and I have some news." Elliot said.

"Please don't tell me you're quitting!" Said with tears in her eyes.

"Um…Guys, I'm pregnant." Olivia said with a nervous smile awaiting there reactions.

"Liv you're on desk duty." Cragen said immediately, "No going out into the field. But you can interview victims and kids and watch interrogations."

"He's right Olivia. You're lucky you got pregnant at your age. But this might make the risks higher." George said with deep concern in his voice for one of his best friends.

"This is why I didn't want to tell them so soon." Olivia said looking at Elliot.

"It's for you and the baby." Elliot reminded her wrapping his arm around her waist.

"How far along are you, baby-girl?" Fin asked

"Seven weeks." Olivia and Elliot said at the same time.

"Congratulations." Cragen said, "You two can have the rest of the day off."

Olivia and Elliot headed home to tell their kids.

They walked in to a Merideth asleep on the couch and Dickie and Kathleen with markers in hand while Maureen and Lizzie were off in their own worlds watching MTV reality TV shows.

"Katie and Dickie!" Olivia exclaimed before they wrote on Merideth's face causing Merideth to wake up and slap Dickie in the shoulder.

"What was the news you guys said was so important?" Maureen said.

"Um… Guys, Olivia is pregnant." Elliot said pulling out the ultrasound picture from his wallet.

"That's great!" All the Stabler kids exclaimed.

"Are you sure?" Olivia asked, "I mean I'm old enough that this baby could be Maureen or Kathleen's." Olivia said nervously.

"Liv. its fine." Maureen said. "We love you and know that you've always wanted kids."

"Yeah." Dickie said, "You don't look old Liv. I always thought you were hot." Receiving disgusted looks from his sisters.

"That's your mother you sick son of a bitch!" Merideth exclaimed.

"Well I'm glad you're all okay with this baby." Olivia said gladly.

The night was filled with laughs and baby suggestion names and bets on boys or girls.

**A/N: So? You like? I kind of posted on the spot because I wanted you all to know about Mariska! Anyway, next chapter might boggle your mind a little and Elliot snaps like an old guy's knee cap after someone says something about his wife. Please review! Love you all!**  
><strong>- Kristen<strong>


	23. Chapter 23:Dont have a name for this one

**Disclaimer: Don't own it; if I did I'd invite all of you to a party! But I don't**

**A/N: Sorry I haven't been updating soon! School started this week and I've been super busy so until things calm down expect updates on weekends. Anyway…**

Two months had passed and Olivia had a baby bump and today Olivia and Elliot would go to the OBGYN to see if the baby was a boy or girl and also if it was twins or not. They waited nervously for the doctor to come in.

"Good morning, Olivia and Elliot." The doctor greeted before walking over to the ultra-sound machine. "You know the drill; Olivia the gel will be cold." She said before turning on the machine and placing the device on Olivia's stomach. "Do you guys want to know the sex of the babies?"

"I'm sorry, did you just say 'babies' like more then one?" Elliot asked squeezing his wife's hand.

"Oops. Yeah, meant to tell you guys that before asking. Yes, it's twins, here's baby A and here's baby B." The doctor said gesturing to the monitor.

"We want to be surprised." Olivia said overjoyed she was having twins.

After the OBGYN appointment the detectives headed to work. They each sat down at their desks and finished their DD5's until Fin came up to their desks.

"Hey, guys." Fin said nervously, "Was Merideth's brother named Jack?"

"Uhh… Yeah." Olivia responded. "But he died."

"Well we have a Jack Benson in the interrogation room and kept mumbling 'I need to get Merideth back. I need my little sister." Fin responded.

"We'll go interview him." Elliot said placing all the pictures of Merideth that he had in his desk drawer along with Olivia's in case it was the same Jack.

"What's he in for?" Olivia asked taking the file from Fin.

"Attempted rape." Fin responded. Once Olivia and Elliot entered the interrogation room, Jack started mumbling to himself 'Lady cop looks like Merideth.'

"Jack, I'm detective Stabler this is detective Stabler" Elliot said not smirking this time realizing that Jack had a resemblance to Olivia and Merideth.

"Look I didn't rape that lady. I was about to, but I didn't." Jack said

"We know, but we're not here about that." Olivia responded, "We heard that you wanted your sister back."

"Yeah. My parents died and I was hiding at a friend's house, I happen to be a former Meth addicts and I faked my death so I could stop hiding my addiction. Anyway, I heard my parents died and Merideth moved out here to New York. I just want to have my sister back with me in Arizona where she belongs." Jack said before hearing a knock on the interrogation glass calling Olivia and Elliot for a moment.

"Liv, I don't want this to stress out the baby, go finish your DD5." Captain ordered, "Elliot, do you think you can handle this?"

"Of course." He responded and went back into the interrogation room after he saw Olivia sit down at her desk.

"So, Jack." Elliot said

"Where did your wife go?" Jack asked curiously

"She needed to finish paper work on a previous case." Elliot said not liking how interested Jack was in his wife.

"Between you and me detective." Jack said, "If I had a time machine I would go back in time and make sure I was the father of the child she's carrying." He said with a grin creeping onto his face.

That was it, Elliot had so much anger built up, this physco path wanted to take his daughter from him and then sleep with his wife. Elliot snapped. He knocked the chair out from under Jack in half a second before he kicked and punched him in all the right places so he wouldn't break anything, but would sure as hell hurt. He repeated his actions before Fin and Cragen stopped him. Fin took Jack into custody while Cragen talked to Elliot in his office.

"What the hell happened in their, Elliot?" Captain asked. He knew this guy must have said something to really get under his skin.

"He said he wanted to Mer back to Arizona for one thing, but what really set me off was that he said that he wished he could have gotten Liv pregnant." Elliot said taking a deep breath trying to calm down.

"Okay." Cragen responded, "I won't hold it against you, just pretend like nothing happened."

Elliot left Cragen's office and headed over to Olivia's desk. "Cap gave us the rest of the day off."

"Great. Oh and my father just invited us, the kids, Simon, and Casey over for dinner tonight. I think it'll be a good opportunity to tell them about our babies." Olivia said remembering she hadn't seen her father or Simon since before she knew she was pregnant.

"Sounds good." Elliot said helping her with her jacket like he always did and leading her out of the precinct.

**A/N: Well? Let me know what you think! And another little piece to brighten your day is NBC has decided to write Chris off by having him quit instead of killing him so he can come back. Just to put some hope in our hearts maybe he will come back! Best Christmas present ever? I THINK SO! So yeah, R&R! Love you guys**

**-Kristen**


	24. Chapter 24:Haha kinda saw that one comin

_**Disclaimer: You know the drill; I don't own it, wish for it, but don't receive…**_

_**A/N: Sorry I haven't been updating recently because I've been REALLY busy with school and all that stuff so usually expect an update every other week or somewhere around there. AnyStabler, on with the chapter, let's see if I still gots the groove!**_

All the Stabler's headed over to Olivia's father's house when they arrived Casey and Simon were already there and when Casey, Simon, and Joe saw Olivia's swollen stomach their mouths dropped.

"Damn it, Olivia Stabler." Casey said smiling

"Yeah, Elliot didn't tell me ya knocked my big sister up." Simon added, happy for his older sister and brother in-law

"Is it a boy or girl?" Joe asked, shocked over the new news

"We want to be surprised." Elliot said, "But it is twins."

"Twins?" All three asked

"I told you guys Dad has some sort of super sperm." Maureen said causing laughs from the adults but disgusted looks from her siblings.

"Wait. I just realized after these kids are born, we'll have five kids in the house, two a couple blocks down, and one out of town." Merideth said

"Seriously, might as well start a reality TV show." Dickie stated

"So how far along are you Olivia?" Casey asked

"Eight months and three weeks." Elliot answered for her

The night went on with laughs and more fun and when it was about to end, during desert Simon cleared his throat.

"So, Casey and I have an announcement." Simon said smiling and looking to Casey

"Simon proposed and I said yes!" Casey exclaimed

"I noticed the ring when we first walked in." Olivia, Maureen, Kathleen, Merideth, and Lizzie said at the same time.

"Damn, I guess men really don't notice much." Joe said

"Yeah, and Dad's a detective!" Dickie said in a mocking tone to his father

"Well I'm happy for you Casey!" Olivia said

"Damn right you are because you're my maid of honor." Casey responded

After dinner, all the Stablers went home and went to bed, once Elliot and Olivia were in bed; Olivia was tucked in Elliot's arms.

"Ugh, I just want these damn kids out of my stomach, El." Olivia whined

"It'll be worth it, Liv I promise." Elliot said before they both drifted off into sleep.

The next day, Elliot was interrogating a perp and got a confession he handed him off to a uniformed officer to take him into custody.

He went back to his desk where Olivia was at hers across from his working on paperwork she had been complaining about for the past three months.

"Did you get a confession, Stabler?" Olivia asked

"As always, Stabler." Elliot said

"Ugh. I've been cramping up all day." Olivia said shaking her head and putting it down on her desk.

"Do you want me to have Mo or Katie come pick you up?" Elliot offered

"No, no I'll be fine." Olivia said

About an hour later Olivia looked down and then shot up.

"Liv, you okay?" Elliot asked

"El, this probably isn't the best time to tell you this, but my water just broke." Olivia responded

_**A/N: Yeah, that's right; you know exactly what's happening next. Still too late to review with a name or gender suggestion? OF COURSE NOT! Please please review to help me stay motivated! Love you guys**_

_**-Kristen**_


	25. Chapter 25:Babies are here!

**Disclaimer: I don't own SVU all that jazz. Dick Wolf does.**

**A/N: I'm SO sorry that I haven't been updating. I've had A LOT going on, but hopefully I'll start getting back into the writing mood. And for all of you that have been reading Brian's Back I'll be updating that soon also! I hope everyone is going to be watching the Emmy's on Sunday and hoping Mariska will win for best actress! And I have bad news. Not sure if you guys know this, but BD Wong who plays George Haung will not return for season 13, sadly. But he is starting his OWN show called amazed that is going to premiere this year, I think! But enough of this I'm sure you all want to read the chapter where Liv has the damn babies already! Ok, here we go!**

Elliot had called 911, but getting an ambulance during rush hour in New York City wasn't likely at all. The medics said that they would be there as soon as they could, but Elliot knew that his kids were being born at the SVU precinct. "Fin, Munch and I are going to take Olivia up to the cribs." Elliot said trying to stay calm for Olivia, "Will you go get Melinda? She's gonna be the one delivering the twins. We need her up in the cribs with supplies as soon as she can."

"You got it, man." Fin said sprinting down to Melinda's lab.

"Munch." Elliot said turning to his friend, "Help me take Liv upstairs and then call Casey and have her pick up the kids from school and have Mer, Lizzie, or Dickie call Katie and Mo and have them meet us here."

"Okay." He responded getting up from his chair and assisting Elliot in getting Olivia upstairs and into the cribs.

"Liv, honey." Elliot said in a soothing voice, "You're gonna be fine. Just focus on relaxing for our babies. Okay?"

"Ok, El." Was all Olivia could manage to get out. She had NEVER in her whole life felt a more horrifying pain in her life then giving birth. She's been stabbed, punched, kicked, slapped, but none of it ever compared to the pain she was feeling right now.

Elliot helped his wife onto one of the crib beds and held her hand as Munch bolted out the door to do his next task. Melinda arrived shortly later with her needed supplies and Fin by her side.

"Okay, Olivia. I'm going to deliver your beautiful Benson-Stabler babies and you're going to love me forever." Melinda said trying to put Olivia at ease.

"Baby-girl, I'm gonna get you some ice chips and see if Cragen is back from his meeting." Fin said leaving the room.

"Okay, Olivia we need you to start pushing." Melinda said. Olivia took Elliot's hand in her's and pushed as hard as she could. "Baby number one is almost out, Olivia!" Melinda said. "It's a boy, guys it's a boy!" Melinda said with tears of joy streaming down her face. "Okay, one more huge push and baby two will be out!" Olivia did as she was told and baby number two was out. "It's a girl!" Melinda exclaimed.

Melinda went to work on each baby cutting the umbilical cord and cleaning both babies off, of course just then, the paramedics burst through the door to assist Olivia in finishing up. Melinda, Fin, and Elliot all rode with Olivia to the hospital. Olivia and her son and her daughter were all asleep for a few hours with Elliot, Melinda, and Fin by their side. Elliot held Olivia's hand in his while holding his son and switching Melinda and Fin for his daughter every hour or so. Melinda and Fin sat curled up on a small couch in Olivia's hospital room. Holding baby Stabler. They both couldn't help, but think would they ever have a baby together? Fin wanted to be married first and he had her engagement ring in his left pants pocket. 'Maybe today will be the day I'll finally just ask Mel to marry me' he thought. They saw Olivia start to wake and thought it would be a good idea to leave and come back soon. They put baby stabler number two in her hospital crib and left quietly.

"Liv, how are you feeling?" Elliot said softly

"So good, El. I'm still a little tired, but I'll be fine." Olivia responded, "Where's baby stabler one and two?"

"I have one right here." He said handing their son to her, "And two is in her crib." Elliot said getting up to get his daughter.

"They're so perfect, El." Olivia said with tears running down her face, "I love you so much."

"I love you too, Liv." Elliot said with tears running down his face as well. "Liv, what should we name them?"

"Hmm… How about for our baby girl, Isabella Melinda Stabler." Olivia said.

"That sounds perfect. And for our baby boy Jacob Leonardo Stabler." Elliot said

Olivia was over joyed. Sometimes it seemed like she would wake up and this would all just be a perfect dream. And she would wake up and Elliot would be there still married to Kathy, but things were great and Elliot isn't married to Kathy he was married to her. Every time she flashed her badge which had her ID, her heart would swell when she saw the part when it said 'Olivia Stabler'

When Dickie, Lizzie, Merideth, Katie, and Maureen walked into the hospital room they were so excited to meet their new brother and sister. Bernie, Elliot's mom and Joe, Olivia's dad had both decided to clean the house and put the final touches on the twin's rooms that Olivia and Elliot already set up. Everything was perfect. Absolutely perfect, for now.

**A/N: Well? Do you like it? Please drop a review by! I'll try to update soon! I love you ALL! Next chap will be happy and extremely fluffy except for a cliff hanging end in which I don't even know what will be. If you have an idea feel free to leave it in a review or PM! Love you guys!**  
><strong>-<em> Kristen<em>**


	26. Chapter 26: Im back!

**Disclaimer: I don't own SVU, NBC does.**

**A/N: Hola! I'm SOOOO SOOO sorry I haven't updated in like more then a month! I've been super busy! But have a few quick announcements! The SVU from tonight featured Calvin! I hope he stays for a long time and Olivia can raise him! I mean I think the writers owe us that after taking away Elliot! But anyway, another announcement, the necklaces Olivia ALWAYS wears on the show, the two that she usually wears are for Mariska's joyful heart foundation (if you don't know what it is, check it out!) but anyway, Mariska mentioned the third necklace Olivia has started wearing! Are you guys ready for this? It was a gift from Elliot! Where were we when he gave her that? And was it get a free necklace day when you sign divorce papers to a lady named Kathy and buy an engagement ring for a lady named Olivia? Jeez, I'm crazy, lol. But, last one, Vote for Mariska on people's choice awards at ! She's up for best actress in a drama or something. Idk but I voted you all should too! Okay, now on with the story I hope you guys missed me!**

* * *

><p>Olivia was pretty damn exhausted after squeezing two beautiful babies out without any pain medicine. Elliot squeezed onto the hospital bed with her and they slept for a few hours until Isabella started to cry causing Jacob to cry. Elliot woke up and kissed her forehead.<p>

"Liv, sweetie, welcome to parenthood. This is your first of many sleep interruptions caused by babies." Elliot said softly.

"Thanks, El. That's comforting." She said with a small chuckle. Once the babies were fed and changed they drifted back off into sleep and Elliot thought this would be the perfect time for everyone to meet the new twins. He pulled out his phone and dialed Maureen's number.

* * *

><p>Cragen, Joe, Bernie, Munch, Fin, Melinda, Casey, Alex, Simon, Maureen, Kathleen, Dickie, Lizzie, and Merideth were all crammed into the yellow nursery that the kids spent months planning and designing.<p>

"So, grandma" Dickie said, "How many grand kids do you have now?"

"Hmm…" Bernie thought for a moment, "Well, including you four, minus Eli, Adding Merideth, Adding Bill's two kids, adding Diane's three kids, and finally the twins, that would be… Twelve! More the merrier I always say!"

Just then, Maureen's phone rang.

"Hey, Dad!" She said into the phone

"Hey, Mo, I was wondering if you all wanted to come down to the hospital to meet the twins, two at a time in the hospital room, I don't the twins to be overwhelmed." Elliot said.

"Okay! We'll be there in ten minutes!" Maureen said, "Oh, and what are their names?"

"Isabella Melinda and Jacob Leonardo Stabler." Elliot responded Grinning

* * *

><p>It was a blood bath, a pure disaster. All the stabler kids piled into Maureen's car and when they all met at the hospital Munch and Fin were pulling the kids off of each other. They were all screaming who got to see the twins first.<p>

"Okay!" Munch said, "I'm thinking of a number between one and ten who ever gets it or gets closest gets to see them first." All the kids guessed and it turned out Merideth won, Lizzie second, Dickie third, Maureen forth, and Kathleen last. They deceided grandparents first. Bernie and Joe first, followed by Cragen and Merideth, Lizzie and Munch, Simon and Dickie, Maureen and Alex, and Kathleen and Casey last. They all walked into the hospital doors and Merideth and Maureen walked up to the nurse station.

"Hi, we're looking for our mom." Merideth said

"Okay, her name?" The nurse asked

" Olivia Stabler" They answered at the same time with a small chuckle.

* * *

><p>After everyone had their turn meeting the new family members and crying tears of joy, Elliot went to get discharge papers and saw someone he was extremely surprised to see.<p>

**A/N: Gasp! Who is it? Any predictions? I might get the next chapter up if I get enough reviews so Please review! Love you all!**


	27. Chapter 27: Hi Friends!

**Disclaimer: I don't own it, really wish I did. I would Chris Meloni the world to stay…**

**A/N: Hola amigos! Happy Thanksgiving I'm so sorry I haven't been updating! I've been super, super busy with school and soccer and friends and my boyfriend. So, this is for you guys, instead of writing a paper for English I'm updating! And did anyone see Breaking Dawn? I loved it! Love you guys! See ya at the end of the chapter!**

Elliot left his sleeping wife and all seven kids in the hospital room while he went to get discharge papers for Olivia. He walked to the nurse's station to get Olivia's papers and saw someone he hasn't seen in around five years. The man looked at Elliot and began walking toward him.

"Elliot!" the man said with a grin on his face, "What are you doing here?"

"My wife just had twins. I'm getting her discharge papers." Elliot responded not really sure how to approach his former friend.

"You and Kathy just popped out some more kids?" He asked with a smirk

"No, Lake." Elliot told Chester, "Kathy and me got a divorce years ago. I married Olivia, we adopted a daughter and we just had twins yesterday."

"Liv?" Chester asked with disbelief in his eyes, "You and Olivia got married and had kids?"

"Yeah?" Elliot asked, "Do you have a problem with that?" He said signing the final paper and handing it to the nurse. He started walking towards Olivia's room and did not expect Chester to follow, but of course, he did.

"No, it's just; if Olivia ever dated someone from the unit I thought it was going to be me." He replied stuttering.

"Well, we should have drinks sometime, Lake. Catch up, but I need to be in there with Olivia and _our_ kids right now." Elliot responded giving Chester his card and slamming the door right in his face.

* * *

><p>Elliot and Olivia put Izzy and Jake in their cribs and finally got to sleep in their own bed. Right when sleep was about to come, Jake started crying causing Izzy to cry and three grouchy teenagers to wake up.<p>

"I'll get them." Elliot said pecking Olivia's lips and getting out of bed.

"No, I'll come." She said getting up with him, "This is their very first time crying at the house, mommy and daddy should be there for them." After twenty minutes, everyone in the house was asleep and ready for the day.

* * *

><p>Merideth, Lizzie, and Dickie all walked into school the next morning dead tired. Dylan walked up to them and linked hands with Merideth.<p>

"Why do you guys look like you didn't get any sleep?" he asked.

"Because we didn't!" Dickie exclaimed, "Dude, you better pray Alex and your dad don't have kids." He said leaving the group and walking into English.

"Speaking of Alex and my dad, they want us all to go up to this lake, a week before the wedding." Dylan said as Lizzie walked into Spanish.

"I think that sounds awesome!" Merideth said. She had to go to Spanish as well so she stood on her tiptoes and kissed him. Even though Merideth was taller then Olivia, Dylan still towered over Merideth.

* * *

><p>It was Olivia's first day back at work. She was still on desk duty for another month, but Cragen knew he couldn't argue with her, but he knew she couldn't spend a day without Izzy or Jake so he set up two play pens in his office. Olivia was walking back to her desk from her visit with her two twins when she saw Alex walking up to her with a huge smile on her face.<p>

"Al, you okay?" Olivia asked looking at her best friend with a confused look on her face.

"Okay! John rented five campers! One camper for you and Elliot. One for Melinda and Fin. One for Case and Simon. One for me and John, and an extra large one for your five kiddos. We were thinking Cragen could room with Casey and Simon and Izzy and Jake can stay in your camper!" Alex said

"Sounds good!" Olivia said, "The kids are all out of school for summer break in a week so lets do it then!" She said walking to her locker and grabbing her gym clothes and shoes.  
>"Olivia, I know you're bored without Elliot, but you just had Izzy and Jake like a month ago. You don't need to work out!" Alex stated.<p>

"Well, if we're going to go to a lake, a lake means swimming, swimming means swim suit, I do not look good in a swim suit Alexandra!" Olivia said going to the gym.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, down in autopsy, Melinda was examining their latest victim when she felt two large hands wrap around her.<p>

"Hey Fin." She said while she finished sewing up the victim and going to scrub out.

"Umm…Mel?" Fin said shaking with nerves

"Yeah?" She responded curious, he usually never acted like this

"We need to talk" Fin said grabbing her hand and leading her towards an empty examine table and having her sit

"Oh my gosh, you're dumping me?" Melinda said jerking her hand away

"No, baby. I can't live without you." He said getting onto one knee "I love you so much Melinda Jeannette Warner. Will you make me the happiest man in the world and marry me?"

"Yes!" She said crying and kissing him with everything she had at the same time.

"I love you." He said slipping the ring onto her finger.

"I love you too." She responded.

**So? I'm SOO sorry I haven't updated in like forever! So next chapter camping! Then wedding! Then Epilogue and then I think that's it my dears! But have no fear! I have a few stories brewing! So review maybe it will motivate me to update. LOL. Love you guys!**

_**-Kristen**_


	28. Chapter 28: Camping!

**Disclaimer: Don't own it, but I wish haha**

**A/N: Hey! I'm on winter break so I'm hoping to get a lot of writing done! I finally got over the Stabler blues and buckled down and watched all the SUV's so far from season 13. And I gotta say, I like them! Amanda Rollins I swear is like a mini Olivia. She even wears the stuff that Olivia wore a few seasons back, but anyway, it's really good and it wouldn't surprise me if Elliot came back in a few seasons. Speaking of Elliot… Does anyone watch True Blood? Elliot is going to be on True Blood, but I have no idea what the plot in True Blood is or what channel it's on. But, I would be so happy if someone could enlighten me! So, see you at the end of the chapter I have a funny story!**

All the Stabler's were packed and ready to hit the lake on a hot summer day. Olivia had put Jake and Izzy in the car and waited for Lizzie and Dickie to get in the car. Merideth had decided to ride to the lake with Dylan, Munch, and Alex. Elliot was packing foods for the lake and stuffing a cooler full of baby food and formula for the twins. Once the six of them were in the car they buckled up and headed to the lake.

Meanwhile, in Alex and Munch's car, John wouldn't shut up about his latest conspiracy and Alex wouldn't stop telling him he was wrong. Little did they know, in the back of their car, Dylan and Merideth were stealing kisses here and there "Thank god they're oblivious or my parents would never let me live this down." Merideth whispered kissing him again.

In another car, things weren't as sweet.

Melinda was looking down at the huge rock on her finger. "What if Fin doesn't want this? What if I screw this up? What if-" she thought, but was cut off by the sound of his voice.

"Mel, baby, you alright?" asked Fin in a worried tone

"Damn. He knows me too well." She thought. "Are you sure you want this?" She asked Fin

"Of course!" He said, "If you don't want this, then I think I would need serious evaluation from George."

"I do too" She said, "I just want to make sure I won't have a heart break." She said

"That's why I made the ring so big, honey. So you would no I'm in forever." He replied reaching for her hand and kissing it.

* * *

><p>Once all fifteen of them arrived, they put all there stuff in the campers and went out by the dock where there was a fire pit, grill, and picnic table. Elliot had started to put on the burgers while Olivia, Alex, Casey, and Melinda were talking by the picnic table with Izzy and Jake. Cragen, Fin, John, and Simon were busy cleaning the boats for the fun day ahead of them while Dylan, Dickie, Merideth, and Lizzie were trying to start a fire in the fire pit.<p>

"Merideth!" Elliot said from the grill, "Can I talk to you for a second?"

"This can't be good." She said before kissing Dylan on the cheek and seeing what her dad wanted. "What's up, Dad?" she said wrapping an arm around his waist while he placed his on her shoulder.

"Now, there's only one bedroom in that camper, only one set of bunk beds. And we both know that Lizzie and Dickie are both incredibly heavy sleepers, but Merideth Lynn Stabler, I do not. I repeat, do not want you and Dylan to do anything stupid." Elliot said in a stern fatherly tone.

"Dad, chill out, I'm a virgin and I'm going to plan on it for a while. If I even thought about it, I would tell you or mom." She said

"That's what I said to my mother when she said don't do anything stupid with Kathy, nine months later we had Mo wrapped in a little blanket at the hospital." He replied.

"Dad, trust me. I have no intention of losing the big V while my brother and sister are in the room I think that might be illegal actually." Merideth said walking back to the fire pit

"I mean it, Merideth!" He said

After dinner, and roasting marshmallows everyone went into their campers and crashed except a few.

"El?" Olivia whispered turning over facing him and re-wrapping her arms around him. "What's wrong, babe?"

"Two of the kids are still awake, I can hear Mer laughing." He said, "I uh, had the talk with her told her not to do anything stupid with Dylan."

"And?" Olivia asked

"I think she listened she's probably going to wait a while, but the worst feeling in the world is thinking about your daughter, your baby girl having sex." He said with a shutter

"Then Joe and Cragen should cover their ears more often." Olivia said with a chuckle.

Outside the campers, Dylan and Merideth had some soft music playing and were slowly swaying to it on the dock. Cragen watched from the window of his camper, he knew that one day, Elliot would be giving Merideth away to Dylan.

* * *

><p>The next morning everyone was up and in there swimsuits ready to hit the lake. Cragen promised to take Lizzie, Dickie, Mer, and Dylan boating all day. Elliot and Olivia were busy making sure every inch of Izzy and Jake were sun blocked. Elliot went inside to change into his swim suit and came out in swim trunks with no shirt on. He came up behind Olivia who was putting sun block on Merideth's back. He wrapped his arms around her waist. He felt nothing, but her stomach. Even after having two kids her body was fine.<p>

"Guess who." He said pressing himself up against her

"It better be Elliot or someone is going to get shot." She said with a chuckle. He placed a kiss on her temple but didn't let go.

"Mer." He asked as she was putting on her life vest. "How did it go? Did you keep that promise?"

"Yes dad!" She exclaimed "I swear!" She kissed him on the cheek and ran on Cragen's boat eager to go tubing.

After a week of fun in the sun, it was time to go home, but it was probably one of the best vacations anyone had ever had.

**A/N: Well? Did you like it? And also, has anyone seen the movie Love Guru? If you haven't go check it out! Mariska is in like five minutes of it. And they say her name like 1,000 times haha. Instead of peace or something they say Mariska Hargitay haha so go check it out! So yeah! Love you guys! Please review!**

_**-Kristen**_


	29. Chapter 29: Epilouge

_**Disclaimer: I don't own SVU or any of its characters, that all belongs to Dick Wolfe**_

_**A/N: I know I said I would update soon, but obviously that didn't happen. Winter break was okay, my best friend called me a slut because I can flirt with guys so I now have like four friends, my dad was in the hospital, but he's okay now. And high school registration is coming! And I have a HUGE problem, do I want to be a doctor or an actress, the test said I could be both and I have the requirements to go down the Medical pathway, but I want to be an actress and I'm trying to listen to my heart and idk what it's saying! Ugh! Anyway this is pretty much the final chapter the next one will be a thank you to EVERYONE and me claiming which characters are mine and stuff which I'll probably upload tonight, but if this SOPA and PIPA thing shuts down FF, which I don't know if it will if the law passes. I don't know much about it, do any of my grrreat reviewers know if it'll shut down FF? Anywayy… Here we go! See you at the end of the chap!**_

* * *

><p>Elliot had butterflies in his stomach and he couldn't help shaking as he took his daughter's hand in his. They were watching her brothers, sisters, and other family walk down the isle. It was finally there turn, Elliot extended his arm and she took it gladly.<p>

"Now, Merideth." Elliot whispered so none of the guests at the wedding would hear. "I know you and Dylan will both be working in SVU under your mom and me, but I want you to know that we'll always be here for you and we love you very much. And I'm really glad to have you as MY daughter. Dylan is going to make you really happy."

"Thanks Dad." Merideth replied as they finally reached their destination, Dylan. Elliot placed Merideth's hand in his and gave her a final kiss on the cheek. It was the third time he had performed the action, but it felt like handing a million dollars to a gorilla. He went to stand next to the love of his life, his wife of ten years and pulled her in and kissed her. Receiving two disgusted looks from Jake and Izzy. He loved being a co-captain and working with his wife. Munch had decided to retire while his wife became the head of a district attorney of a law firm. As far as the kids, Merideth, Dylan, Lizzie, and Dickie were all going into law enforcement and couldn't be more content with their lives. Fin and Melinda were happily married and had a five year old son. Everyone loved their life. And God blessed them with the greatest gift of all, Family

_**THE END**_

_**A/N: Well? Thank you so much to EVERYONE who has reviewed! I'm making a thank you chapter after this which will be up soon. So let's hope SOPA and PIPPA don't shut down FF, anyway… If they don't I have a new story under wrap and if I forget your name in the thank you chap please PM me and I'll make you a one shot of your request and add your username all over! Anyway, thank you so much for reviewing, thanks to you guys; I'll be taking Honors English. Thank you again! See you in the next chap!**_

_**-Kristen**_


	30. Chapter 30: Thank you!

Disclaimer: I don't own SVU, Dick Wolfe does

HI! This the last chap, the thank you chap! So here we go!

Thank you to all who have me as a favorite author…Abby and Liv Snigglebottom, Creativebaby2010, Dr. Maura Isles, Jajigirl, Jennifer catlin Dinozzo, LawAndOrderSVU3, lou3174, , Ms. SofiaCabot, 13, NciaandSvuAddict, noebug15, okiebug, russiansswimmer7, svu-girl16,

Thanks to everyone that favorited my story!

Creativebaby2010, davesgurl05, gabbythetwangel, and saritalissie13ginerva

This story was a total of 44,183 words. And I couldn't have done it without ANY of you. Thank you all so much! And for the record the characters that are mine are- Merideth, Jim Brown(social worker), Drew, his aunt Sara, his uncle, Dylan, Jake, and Izzy. Again, thank you all soo much. I couldn't have done ANY of it without the 166 reviews I got. So why not hit that button one last time for this story and tell me what you think? This isn't the end, only a new beginning… Stay tuned for another story in a few weeks or days or months you guys know me(:

Love you guys!

-Kristen


End file.
